N'oublie Jamais
by MissLow
Summary: [AU] Emma Swan vit dans une maison de retraite dans le sud de l'Italie et chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois, elle fait la lecture de journaux intimes à une femme charismatique qui répond au doux nom de Regina Mills, atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Elle lui contera alors l'histoire de deux âmes-sœurs dont l'amour fut plus fort que tout...
1. La fête foraine et ses surprises

**Hey mes loulous ! Oui, oui, oui... c'est bien moi, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira ! **

**Sachez que j'ai eu l'idée de cette FF en regardant un film avec ma copine ^^ (à vous de deviner lequel, bien que je suis certaine que la plupart d'entre vous, voir tous, l'avez déjà trouvé xD) Mais vous me connaissez, je compte bien le faire à ma sauce ! (ça me rappelle que je dois refaire de la bolo... bref !)**

**Un dernier mot puis je vous laisse, merci encore d'être là, vous mes lecteurs, que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière des MP ou des reviews, vous êtes là et de plus en plus nombreux, et sachez que cela me touche énormément, merci à vous tous :')**

**Bon cette fois, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre et attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Bonne lecture les loulous :D !**

**PS: Ceci est ma première FF en "Je" soyez donc indulgent s'il vous plaît, je suis habituée à la narration omnisciente xD **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La fête foraine et ses surprises...**

_Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis à présent âgée de 80 ans et je vis à Gargano, une petite ville côtière au sud de l'Italie. Je suis une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, qui a eu une belle et longue vie. _

_Chaque jours depuis 8 mois maintenant, je suis réveillée par une infirmière, en générale il s'agit de Rose ou de Lise, qui m'aident à me laver, à m'habiller, m'apportent mon petit déjeuné dans ma chambre, que je déguste devant la télé alors que je regarde la météo de la journée et une fois que j'ai terminé, je sors de ma chambre accompagner d'un journal intime. _

_Ce même rituel quotidien, je ne l'aime pas, parce que je n'aime pas la solitude. Je préfère de loin la compagnie de Regina. Celle pour qui je fais la lecture chaque jour. _

- Bonjour Madame Mills... _dis-je d'une voix amicale à cette femme qui tous les matins, se poste devant la baie vitrée pour regarder l'horizon. _

- Heum... bonjour..._ me dit-elle, étonnée puisqu'à apparemment je les surprise dans ses pensées. _

_Regina Mills est une femme, qui comme moi, fais partie des résidents de la maison de retraite depuis plusieurs mois. Malheureusement cette femme, qui malgré son âge avancé et dont la beauté est resté intacte, est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer._

- Quelle belle matinée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... en effet..._ me dit-elle en regardant à nouveau l'horizon._

- Je... je m'apprêtais à lire une histoire des plus passionnantes. L'histoire d'une belle histoire d'amour. Les infirmières m'ont dit que vous adoriez cela vous aussi... voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

- Oh heu... très bien... _fit-elle, un peu déboussolée par cette demande. _

_Nous nous dirigeons vers deux fauteuils anciens et y prenons place. Elle est assise à côté de moi, et attends que je commence mon histoire. _

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui...

_Je lui souris gentiment et ouvre mon livre afin de commencer mon récit..._

* * *

_« 12 Avril 1939,_

_Aujourd'hui est une belle journée ensoleillée. Comme tous les matins, après m'être lavée et habillée, j'ai déjeuné avec mes parents avant de m'éclipser de chez moi pour aller frapper à la maison d'à côté..._

- Joyeux anniversaire ! _M'écriais-je avant de sauter au cou de mon amie. _

- Pas si fort... mon père dort encore...

- Oh désolée... ton père est revenu tard de sa journée ?

- Je pense bien... Bon alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien comme c'est ton anniversaire et qu'il fait super bon, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se baigner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- D'accord ! Je vais prévenir ma mère et prendre quelques affaires et je reviens ! Bouge pas !

- Je t'attends-là !

_On se sourit comme deux enfants impatients puis je fais demi-tour pour m'asseoir sur les escaliers de bois qui garnissent le porche tout en profitant de la chaleur du soleil. _

- C'est bon je suis prête !

_Je me lève et ensemble on se met à courir, main dans la main, vers les côtes. _

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent ce jour-là et on se serait cru en été. Avec Emma, on étend une vieille couverture en coton, afin de pouvoir s'allonger dessus. Nous nous mettons toutefois en maillot afin de laisser le soleil caresser notre peau._

- Tes parents ont dit oui pour la fête foraine ?_ Me demande Emma, les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil, tout comme moi._

- Oui ils ont accepté, mais je devrai être rentrée pour 21 heures. Et les tiens ?

- Pareil...

- Tu crois que Daniel et Neal y seront ?

- Comme si la question se posait ! Bien sûr qu'ils seront là ! T'en pose de ces questions ma pauvre... _fit-elle en me regardant tout en tirant la langue. _

- Mais ho ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- J'ai le droit aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire !

_17 ans, c'est l'âge qu'atteignait Emma en ce jour, moi je ne fêterai les miens que dans 3 mois._

_Emma et moi avons grandi ensemble, ma famille s'était installée à l'extérieur d'un petit village dans la Vallée de la Tamise quand j'avais 5 ans car mon père, Colonel de l'armée britannique, avait été muté. _

_Depuis, nous vivons dans une immense maison, et nos seuls voisins sont Emma et sa famille. Son père travaille à l'usine, comme beaucoup d'hommes par ici, alors que sa mère, elle, est institutrice. C'est d'ailleurs sa maman qui fut ma première maîtresse d'école lorsque je suis arrivée ici. _

_10 ans qu'Emma et moi nous nous connaissons, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes inséparable. Elle est ma meilleure amie, nous faisons tout ensemble, ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à ma mère qui ne cesse de dire que je ne suis plus une enfant, et qu'il faut que je grandisse. _

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Au fait que comme c'est ta journée aujourd'hui, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester chez moi...

- Saleté va !

_Elle se redresse et commence à me chatouiller. Très vite je sens les larmes de joies venir border mes yeux. Je tente de contre-attaquer du mieux possible mais en vain, Emma, à ce jeu-là, a toujours été meilleure que moi._

_Je me mets donc à courir sur l'herbe en tentant de semer Emma mais elle arrive toujours à me rattraper. J'essaie donc la seule échappatoire qu'il me reste, la rivière._

- Oh non tu plaisantes ! Elle doit être froide !_ Me fit-elle en s'arrêtant au bord. _

- Tu renonces à ce que je constate. J'ai gagné alors ?

_Je lui lance ces mots la tête haute avant de lui sourire victorieusement, et connaissant Emma, il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui donner envie de me donner tort. _

_Elle se mit donc à courir puis à nager dans ma direction alors que j'essaie encore de la semer. Mais prise d'une envie folle de rire je m'arrête et quelques secondes plus tard elle me rejoint, se mettant à rire elle aussi. Nous commençons à nous envoyer de l'eau réciproquement tout en nous esclaffant de rire avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras pour un câlin, symbole de paix._

_Après notre petite baignade, nous retournons nous allonger sur la couverture et nous profitons du soleil. »_

* * *

- Madame Mills, voilà vos médicaments. _Fit gentiment une infirmière, nous interrompant quelques instants._

- Ho heu... merci.

_Regina prend le verre d'eau que lui tend l'infirmière et s'en sers pour avaler ses médicaments avant que l'aide-soignante ne nous quitte. _

- Je poursuis ? _Lui demandais-je. _

- Oh oui s'il vous plaît. _Me dit-elle en me souriant tendrement. _

- Très bien... alors où en étais-je...

* * *

_« Après notre matinée à profiter du soleil, nous sommes chacune rentrées chez nous pour déjeuner avec nos parents, avant de nous retrouver près de ma clôture, armée de nos vélos pour aller nous balader dans les bois._

- Alors ta mère veut toujours que tu partes chez ta grande tante cet été ?

- Oui... elle n'arrête pas de dire que je deviens une dame. Et qu'une dame ne passe pas son temps à jouer mais à apprendre les bonnes manières afin de trouver sa place dans la société...

- Bla, bla, bla,...

_Nous nous mettons à rire de nouveau, car Emma, c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux, me faire rire. Nous pédalons sans trop nous demander où nous allons mais peu importe, tout ce qui comptait pour nous était de nous balader et de profiter de cette belle journée. _

- Tu veux qu'on aille à quelle heure à la fête ?

- Et bien je dîne pour 18 heures, donc je pensais qu'on partirait après ?

- Pareil ! Mon père a proposé de nous y conduire pour éviter de perdre du temps en y allant en vélo !

- Oh trop bien ! Faudra juste que je prévienne mes parents, mais je ne pense pas que ça posera problème.

- Parfait !

_Nous continuons à rouler jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une colline. Nous délaissons nos vélos pour grimper jusqu'au sommet. _

_Une fois arrivées, nous nous couchons, sur le dos, sur l'herbe. Le sommet de notre tête collé l'un à l'autre, nous profitons du silence. Seul le chant de oiseaux nous bercent. Une petite brise de vent se fait ressentir, mais avec la chaleur du soleil qui se fait de plus en plus pesante, cette brise vient à point nommé. _

- Hey regarde ! On dirait un lion celui-là ! _Me dit-elle en pointant son doigt en direction d'un nuage. _

- Et celui-là un lapin !_ Renchérie-je._

- Tu vois des lapins à chaque fois t'façon !

_Une fois encore nous nous mettons à rire. Elle se relève légèrement pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le ventre et je sens son regard sur moi. _

- Tu penses que... tu penses que les garçons veulent aller plus loin avec nous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu sais...

_Elle me fait des grands signes avec ses yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. _

- Te moque pas ! Et puis tu m'as comprise !

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris... alors pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Ben je sais pas... Neal deviens de plus en plus entreprenant... ça commence à être difficile de le ralentir... l'autre fois il a passé sa main sous ma robe et m'a caressée la cuisse...

- Owww... et... c'est ce que tu veux toi ? Je veux dire... aller plus loin ?

- Ben tu sais il est gentil. Et puis les garçons ont déjà 18 ans eux... je crois qu'ils ont envie de devenir des hommes... enfin Neal du moins. Dani il n'est pas comme ça avec toi ?

- Si... enfin, l'autre fois il m'a invité à danser avec lui et... j'ai senti tu sais...

- Ouais je vois...

- Et c'est la première fois que je l'ai senti... et le truc c'est que... il a posé sa main sur le bas de mon dos et me pressait contre lui... tu sais pour que je sente bien...

- Je crois qu'ils ont voulu nous faire passer le message...

- Et maintenant qu'on sait. On fait quoi ? Tu es prête toi ?

- Honnêtement... je ne sais pas... j'ai envie tu vois… pour voir ce que c'est et tout mais... je sais pas il y a quelque chose chez Neal qui... qui me dit que ce n'est pas avec lui que je devrais le faire la première fois... Mais bon, c'est quand même un gentil garçon, il est attentionné, m'offre de temps en temps des fleurs...

- Oui Daniel aussi... mais à chaque fois je lui répète que je ne peux pas les garder...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Si ta mère apprend que tu sors avec Daniel elle t'enverra au couvent !

- Rigole pas avec ça parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fera !

- En tout cas, elle ne saura jamais rien de moi, promis !

_On se tient par le petit doigt, signe de nos pactes puis reprenons nos places pour retourner à la contemplation des nuages. _

- Tu sais avec Daniel... je suis bien c'est pas ça... mais je le considère plus comme un ami... je ne crois pas être amoureuse de lui...

- Tu ne devrais pas le faire dans ce cas. Je pense que tu devrais perdre ta virginité avec la personne que tu aimes, dont tu es amoureuse.

- T'aimes Neal toi ?

- Tu marques un point.

_Nous rions une nouvelle fois jusqu'à reprendre notre calme tout en regardant le ciel. _

- Mais ça fait 7 mois que nous sommes ensemble... tu vois au début je sortais avec lui parce que c'était un beau garçon, qu'il avait un travail à l'usine comme mon père et que... je ne sais pas, que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Rencontrer un gentil garçon qui prendrait soin de moi, avec qui je me marierai, aurai des enfants... et je sais que Neal ferait un bon père, d'ailleurs je suis bien avec lui, je m'amuse bien mais... je sais pas, y a un truc qui cloche.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben je sais pas justement ! Aller viens on rentre, j'ai pas encore fait mes devoirs et toi tu as ton thé à prendre avec ta mère... Miss « Je suis une future Lady » !

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est pas de ma faute si elle me force à prendre une pause pour le thé...

- Une pure aristocrate...

- Non anglaise très chère...

- Et moi je suis quoi ?!

- Heummm une emmerdeuse de première ! Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, je vais faire comme si je l'avais oublié !

- Espèce de garce !

_Alors que nous nous étions remis debout, elle me saute littéralement dessus et nous dévalons la colline en nous tenant dans les bras tout en rigolant jusqu'à arriver tout en bas._

- Je vous hais de tout cœur votre Altesse… _dit-elle en me faisant une petite révérence._

- Tout comme moi, paysanne...

_On se remet debout en nous regardant tout sourire, avant de remonter sur nos vélos._

_C'était de coutume avec Emma de nous chercher sans cesse. Mais au final, nous en rigolions car ce n'était jamais par méchanceté. C'était ce que nous étions. Deux filles qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher pour mieux en rire par après. _

_Cela renforçait considérablement nos liens. On se confiait tout l'une à l'autre. Nous n'avions aucun secret pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi il nous était vitale d'être un maximum ensemble. _

- Bon on se voit après le repas pour aller à la fête foraine ? _Me lance-t-elle alors que je suis déjà arrivé devant chez moi. _

- Entendu, à plus tard Emma.

- Bisous 'Gina !

_Après un dîner des plus succulents, j'avais prévenu mes parents que c'était David, le père d'Emma qui nous conduirait à la fête foraine et ils en semblaient plus soulager. _

_Je suis ensuite montée dans ma chambre, ai changé de robe, puis je me suis légèrement recoiffée avant de descendre embrasser mes parents afin de partir pour la fête. Mon père, en bon père qu'il était, me glissa un petit billet dans ma main au moment où il me prit dans ses bras, à l'abri du regard de ma mère, pour que je puisse profiter de la soirée. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis me laissa quitter la maison. _

- Bonsoir Monsieur Swan...

- Bonsoir Regina, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci.

_Je monte aux côté d'Emma qui est entre son père et moi dans le camion de celui-ci. Nous roulons pendant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à apercevoir des lumières de couleurs différentes, signes que nous étions presque arrivés._

- Amusez-vous bien les filles. Oh et Emma... tiens. _Dit-il en tendant un billet lui aussi. _

- Papa... c'est gentil mais...

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ma puce. Alors profitez bien toutes les deux d'accord ?

- Merci Papa...

_Je vois Emma prendre son père dans ses bras alors qu'il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant. _

- Bon je viendrai vous récupérer ici à 20h45 précise... alors s'il vous plaît soyez à l'heure... je me suis engager auprès des parents de Regina alors ne me décevez pas compris...

- Compris ! _Lance-t-on dans un sourire dévoilant toutes nos dents._

- C'est ça, moquez-vous… aller, filez bande de chipies...

_A peine nous étions sorties de la voiture en rigolant que nous commencions à courir en directions des différents manèges. _

- Ça te dit les autos-tamponneuses ? _Me lance Emma, un air de défi dans le regard. _

- C'est parti ! _Lui dis-je en partant en courant vers le forain pour acheter un ticket. _

_Jamais nous nous étions autant amusées. Nous ne nous préoccupions pas des autres personnes présentes sur la piste. Tout ce qui nous importait, c'était nous. _

_Dès que notre tour fut terminé, nous sommes allées faire un tour pour voir les autres attractions et nous y avons croisé nos petits amis. _

- Bonsoir ma douce... _me murmure Daniel dans un sourire tendre avant de m'embrasser les lèvres. _

- Bonsoir... _lui répondis-je tout en lui souriant avant qu'il ne passe un bras derrière ma taille afin que nous marchions côte-à-côte. _

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Plutôt oui, avec Emma on a profité du soleil...

- C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui c'est ça ?

- Oui... et je comptais sur la fête foraine pour lui offrir quelque chose parce que je n'ai pas eu la moindre idée ! Pourtant ça fait une semaine que je cherche !

- Je vais t'aider, on finira bien par trouver un truc qui lui plaise !

_Alors qu'on se sourit encore, je vois du coin de l'œil Neal et Emma qui s'embrassent toujours. Emma est légèrement penchée en arrière et cela me donne l'impression qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise. _

- Bon vous comptez vous rincer les amygdales encore longtemps ? _Lance Daniel, les interrompant alors que je m'esclaffe toute seule. _

- Oh ça va deux minutes ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma Princesse je te rappelle !

- Je sais ! Au fait bon anniversaire Emma.

- Merci Dani !

- Bon alors les filles, vous voulez faire quoi ?

- J'ai bien envie d'une barbe-à-papa... _avoue Emma._

- Ok je vais te chercher ça !_ Lança Neal en l'embrassant sur la joue._

- Tu en veux une ? _Me demande gentiment Daniel._

- Oui, merci.

_Il me sourit avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne, ce qui est facile pour lui puisqu'il fait une bonne tête en plus que moi, voire deux, puis il s'éloigne en compagnie de Neal alors que je rejoins Emma. _

- Les gars, je te jure... _murmure Emma alors que nous regardons les garçons s'éloigner._

- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi nous sommes avec eux ?

- Heum, parce qu'ils vont nous chercher des barbes-à-papa ?

_Nous nous mettons à rire une nouvelle fois avant qu'Emma ne s'arrête en voyant la grande roue. _

- On va faire un tour avec les garçons après ?

- Ok !

_Après que les garçons soient revenus, nous sommes chacune montés dans un wagon de la grande roue accompagnée de notre petit ami. _

_Barbe-à-papa à la main, la vue de la ville au loin et les lumières de la fête foraine donnait une ambiance romantique. Daniel en profita donc pour caler son bras derrière mes épaules et se rapprocher de moi. _

_Ce n'est pas que j'étais mal à l'aise, c'est juste que je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Alors que j'entendais Emma rigoler dans le wagon derrière moi, je me retourne afin de la regarder. Et de la voir rire, me fait sourire. _

_Je sens que Daniel me regarde aussi alors je détourne mes yeux vers ma sucrerie, en prends un morceau, et vint le collet sur son nez. Il se met à rire et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Il essaie d'attraper le morceau avec sa langue ce qui me fait rire encore plus puisqu'il se met à loucher de ses yeux. _

_Dès qu'il eut avalé son morceau, il me regarde tendrement avant de venir déposer ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes. _

- Je t'aime... _me souffle-t-il alors que j'essaie de garder un rythme de respiration régulier. _

- Hey 'Gina !

_Emma, ma sauveuse ! Heureusement qu'elle m'appelle car je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'allais répondre à Daniel !_

- Oh My Lady ! Je te parle !

- Que me veux-tu, va-nu-pieds ?

- Va-nu-pieds ? Vraiment ? T'as de la chance de ne pas être près de moi ma vieille mais tu perds rien pour attendre ! _Me dit-elle en me tirant à nouveau la langue. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

- Ça vous dit qu'on se fasse la maison hantée après ?

_Je lance un regard inquisiteur à Daniel et il me sourit en guise de réponse. _

- Ok !

- Cool ! Oh et 'Gina !

- Quoi ?

- T'es qu'une peste !

_Cette fois, c'est à moi de lui tirer la langue tandis qu'elle me fait un bisou qu'elle envoie avec sa main._

_Dès que je me retourne, il est temps pour nous de sortir du wagon puis nous attendons quelques secondes qu'Emma et Neal en fassent autant. _

_Après plusieurs manèges, les garçons s'essaient au tir à carabine pour tenter de nous décrocher une peluche. Leurs résultats n'étaient pas très concluants, mais suffisants pour nous offrir un petit ours en peluche. _

- Neal t'es nul... _fit Emma en tapant gentiment l'épaule de son petit ami avec sa peluche_

- Quoi je t'en ai eu une ! C'est le principal non ?

- Ouais mais c'est celui-là que je voulais ! _Dit-elle en désignant une peluche suspendue au-dessus du stand._

_Alors je me tourne vers Daniel, lui parle à l'oreille alors qu'il rigole doucement puis je lui tends la peluche qu'il vient de m'offrir et m'avance vers le stand_

- Excusez-moi, il faudrait combien de point pour atteindre celle-là ?

- 350 points.

- Et combien de balle faut-il que je tire pour avoir une chance de l'obtenir ? C'est pour mon amie qui est là... c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui alors...

_L'homme sourit en voyant Emma s'en prendre à Neal pour rire. _

- 10 balles ça devrait être suffisant...

- Va pour 10 balles alors !

_Je lui tends la monnaie que je lui dois et m'apprête à tirer. L'homme ne devait absolument pas s'y attendre puisqu'à l'exception d'une cible, je les ai toutes eues. _

- Oh zut, je l'ai loupée... _dis-je, déçue._

- Tenez, je vous la laisse quand-même... _me dit-il gentiment en m'offrant le lot que désirait Emma._

- Oh merci Monsieur !

_Je regarde Daniel toute fière alors que Neal et Emma semble toujours se chamailler. _

- Tiens Emma... _lançais-je en lui tendant la peluche. _

_Ils s'arrêtent un instant et je vois un grand sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Emma alors que le visage de Neal semble se décomposer._

- Oh merci 'Gina ! _Me dit-elle en me prenant par le cou pour me serrer dans ses bras._

- Joyeux anniversaire... _lui murmurais-je et je sens qu'elle resserre son étreinte sur moi, m'apaisant immédiatement. _

_Après notre accolade, nous sommes repartis essayer d'autres manèges. Puisqu'il nous restait environ une petite heure avant que le père d'Emma ne revienne nous chercher, les garçons nous on proposer d'aller un peu chacun de notre côté pour dire de se retrouver en amoureux..._

- Il y a une attraction que tu veux essayer ou que tu veux refaire ? Ou bien tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Une pomme d'amour ou bien...

- Heum... j'ai bien envie de faire un tour de carrousel...

- C'est partit dans ce cas !

_Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et nous continuons à avancer vers le manège aux chevaux de bois. _

_Alors que le tour est bien entamé et que Daniel me sourit tendrement. Je vois au loin Neal et Emma qui s'éloignent un peu de la fête foraine. _

_Tout à coup je m'inquiète, je me demande où Neal compte emmener Emma et surtout pourquoi_.

_Dès que le manège s'arrête, je ne dis rien à Daniel mais il me suit du mieux qu'il peut à cause de la foule. _

- Regina... mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

_Je ne lui réponds pas et continue mon chemin. _

_J'entends la voix d'Emma et me laisse guider par elle. _

- Aller laisse-toi faire...

_C'est Neal. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il voulait absolument que l'on se sépare quelques temps..._

- Regina... _me dit Daniel en m'attrapant par le bras. _Laisse-les, ils s'amusent...

- Neal, j'ai dit non ! _S'écrie Emma._

- Tu trouves qu'ils s'amusent ? _Dis-je à Daniel en tirant sur mon bras pour qu'il me lâche. _

- Aller viens, c'est pas nos affaires ! _Il me rattrape le bras mais je me retourne et lui colle une gifle. _

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Va-t'en je ne veux plus te revoir !

_Je me mets à courir en direction d'Emma et attrape un bout de bois que je viens écraser sur le dos de Neal pour qu'il relâche Emma. _

- Viens ! _Me fit Emma en me prenant par la main alors que nous nous mettons à courir. _

- Revenez ici bande de garce ! _S'écrie Neal au loin. _

_Nous continuons à courir sans nous arrêter. Une fois que nous sommes sûrs qu'ils ne nous retrouveront pas, nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle. _

- Tu... tu m'as sauvée... _me fit Emma alors que ses mains sont toujours sur ses genoux et que nous avons du mal à respirer._

- Ben oui... Une Reine prend soin de son peuple...

_Nous nous mettons légèrement à rire alors qu'elle me prend dans ses bras. _

- Merci ma 'Gina...

_Je sens Emma qui tombe en larmes dans mes bras et je lui caresse la tête pour tenter de la calmer. _

- C'est terminé... tu n'as plus rien à craindre...

_Je lâche la peluche que l'autre lâche m'a offerte et prends son visage entre mes mains._

- Écoute, il ne te méritait pas tu m'entends ? S'il n'a pas pu attendre que tu sois prête et bien tant pis pour lui, mais tu mérites tellement plus !

_J'approche mon visage du sien... _

_- T_ellement plus...

_Et là, je l'embrasse. _

_Chastement, et durant quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ouvre alors les yeux et me recule._

- Oh pardon Emma je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je suis désolée.

_Je me mets à marcher vers la foire et je sens qu'elle n'est pas très loin de moi. Je me sens stupide et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie. _

_Emma ne dit toujours rien et je sens la culpabilité m'envahir. Je me sens coupable, mais pas pour l'avoir embrassé, mais pour avoir aimé ça..._

_Dès que nous arrivons à la fête, le père d'Emma arrive également. Elle me regarde alors et me sourit poliment avant de monter dans la voiture et que je n'en fasse de même après elle. _

- Alors les filles, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? _Demanda son père. _

_Et là j'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'Emma pourrait dire. Peur comme jamais je n'avais eu peur auparavant. _

- La meilleure soirée de ma vie. _Fit-elle en me souriant tendrement. _

_Mon cœur fait un boom dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle me prend la main. Je lui souris, heureuse, car je sais à présent pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché entre Daniel et moi, pourquoi lorsque je suis auprès d'elle je me sens si bien, pourquoi j'ai temps besoin d'elle... c'est parce que je l'aime. »_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ?!**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, et pour ceux qui l'ont vu, je me suis inspiré du film « N'oublie jamais » avec Rachel McAdams et Ryan Gosling (ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, allez-y, c'est un chef d'œuvre avant d'être un cliché ;)...). Mais vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne compte pas "plagier" tout simplement le film... non rassurez-vous ! J'ai une tout autre histoire en tête ! **

**Au cas où je n'aurais pas été assez claire dans la forme et la narration, les passages entre les _« » _sont des parties du journal, et celle qui nous raconte l'histoire à ce moment-là est Regina. Tandis que lorsque nous revenons à la "vie réelle", c'est Emma qui parle ;). Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair comme ça ^^**

**Alors pour ceux à qui ça a plus, je vous en prie n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, dites-le moi aussi ^^... comme je l'ai déjà dit toutes critiques (constructives) est bonne à prendre ;)**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, j'ai déjà écris 2 chapitres (et commencé le troisième), j'ai la trame de fond de l'histoire du début à la fin, je sais donc exactement où je vais ;). Et à mon avis, cette histoire n'ira pas plus loin que 20 chapitres (du moins pour l'instant ;) ).**

**Bref, c'est là-dessus que je vous quitte aujourd'hui ;)... Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt mes loulous ! Bye !**


	2. Comme ça et pas autrement

**Bonjour mes loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ;)**

**Moi ça va nickel car j'ai pu lire via vos MP ou vos reviews que cette nouvelle fiction vous a séduite et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! :D**

**Un guest et h3llbass m'ont chacun posé une question et je vais vous répondre ;) : Emma et Regina sont toutes les deux âgées, et puisque Regina est atteinte d'Alzheimer, Emma lui raconte leur vie à toutes les deux, sans que Regina ne se doute qu'il s'agisse de leur histoire à elles... voilà j'espère que vous avez compris ce que je viens d'écrire xD**

**On m'a aussi posé la question sur la fréquence que serait cette nouvelle FF et je pense que cela se fera les lundis et les jeudis, à moins d'un imprévu, dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courant sur Twitter ;).**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent, et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Comme ça et pas autrement...**

- Mesdames ? Vous ne voulez pas sortir prendre l'air ? Il fait un temps délectable dehors. _Nous fit Rose, l'une des infirmières, en nous souriant gentiment. _

- Pourquoi pas ?! Madame Mills, qu'en dites-vous ? _Lui dis-je en la regardant tendrement._

- Oh heu... d'accord.

_Je me lève tandis que Rose propose son bras à Regina. Nous sortons de la véranda et allons prendre place sur un banc à l'abri d'un saule pleureur. À l'ombre du soleil certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous en ressentons toute sa chaleur. Que c'est agréable. _

- Alors que se passe-t-il ensuite ?_ Me dit-elle, pleine de curiosité. _

- Vous êtes impatiente de connaître la suite je vois...

- Oh oui cette histoire est vraiment prenante...

- Continuons dans ce cas...

* * *

« 13 Avril 1939,

_Cette nuit je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, les mots d'Emma me revienne sans cesse en tête... « La meilleure soirée de ma vie... » et ce sourire qu'elle avait abordé se répétait en boucle devant mes yeux. _

_À présent tout prenais son sens. J'étais amoureuse d'Emma. Ma meilleure amie, celle pour qui je ferais et donnerais tout. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse. Le simple fait qu'elle me fasse comprendre que mes sentiments étaient réciproques me gonflait le cœur d'un souffle de bonheur. _

_Cependant, je sais aussi que notre amour devra rester secret. Nos parents ne l'accepteront pas, tout comme le Monde ne l'acceptera pas. Et pourtant, je n'ai besoin que d'elle pour vivre. _

_Je regarde ma pendule et elle indique 8h30. Je me lève, part de la salle de bain me laver, par la suite je m'habille avant de descendre dans la salle à manger pour le petit_-_déjeuner ou mes parents sont déjà présents. Ma mère sert son café à mon père alors que celui-ci lit le journal quotidien._

- Bonjour ! _Lançais-je gaiement en m'approchant d'eux pour leur faire la bise. _

- Et bien ma fille... tu es de bonne humeur ce matin.

- Oui, Père. La soirée d'hier à été... magique !

_Le Colonel me sourit alors que ma mère préfère ne pas prendre part à notre enthousiasme. _

- Regina je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes invités chez les Sanford pour leur brunch donné en l'occasion des fiançailles de leur fille.

- Oui Mère.

- Tu me feras donc le plaisir de changer de tenue après le petit-déjeuner. Mets-donc la robe à fleur mauve, brodée de dentelle sur les bords.

- Oui Mère bien sûr. Mais... partons-nous dès le repas terminé ?

- Et bien il y une heure et demie de route, nous partirons donc à 10h30.

- Je peux donc sortir le temps que nous partions ?

- Mange quelque chose avant de sortir de table.

- Ta mère à raison Regina, ce n'est pas bon de commencer une journée le ventre vide.

- Vous avez raison.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi vite pour déjeuner. J'avais tellement hâte d'aller frapper à la porte d'à côté et de revoir Emma. _

- Puis-je y aller à présent ?

- Oui. Mais sois de retour à 10 heures pour te débarbouiller et changer de tenue...

- Promis Mère !_ Lançais-je en courant jusqu'au hall afin de quitter la maison._

_Je me mets ensuite à courir jusqu'à la maison d'à côté et m'arrête devant les clôture de bois. Je reprends mon souffle et m'avance dans l'allée calmement. _

_Je prends une dernière bouffée d'air puis m'apprête à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvre avant même que je puisse avoir le temps de la toucher._

- Ah enfin t'es là ! T'en as mis un temps !_ Me fit Emma en me prenant par la main pour repartir dans l'allée. _

- Je suis à la même heure que d'habitude...

- Non t'as au moins 5 minutes de retard et je devenais folle chez moi !

- Quoi comment-ça ? _Lançais-je en m'arrêtant._

- Viens je vais t'expliquer... mais plus loin... _dit-elle en regardant aux alentours. _

_Je me tus et la suivie un sourire sur mes lèvres._

_Arrivées à notre point d'eau, cachées aux yeux du monde, Emma se mit à faire les cents pas. Et je la regardais sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi._

- Emma qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Sérieux ? Regina... je... je sais même pas par où commencer.

- Si tu me disais déjà pourquoi tu disais devenir folle chez toi ?

- Parce que j'ai repensé à... enfin tu vois, ça m'a trotté dans la tête toute la nuit et j'y ai bien réfléchis. Alors j'attendais que tu arrives pour qu'on puisse en parler !

- D'accord...

- D'abord. Explique-moi. Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît toi et moi et c'est la première fois que tu... enfin...

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... hier tu... tu as dit avoir passé la plus belle soirée de ta vie, j'en ai donc conclut que c'est parce que mes sentiments pour toi étaient réciproques et-

- Ils le sont !

- Quoi ? Mais... alors... alors pourquoi tout cet agissement ?

- Regina tu n'as pas l'air de saisir. Toi et moi... on ne peut pas. On ne peut pas être plus que des amies et tu le sais... Nos parents ne nous le permettraient jamais et s'ils venaient à l'apprendre... ils nous sépareraient et je ne te reverrai plus jamais...

- Non ne dit pas ça ! _Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. _

- Je ne veux pas te perdre 'Gina... et si pour cela il faut que l'on reste juste amie alors... je préfère ça.

- Tu ne veux même pas nous laisser une chance ? Emma...

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est trop risquer !

- Mais non ! On passe nos journée ensemble, ils n'y verront que du feu ! Laisse-nous au moins une chance d'essayer... entre nous. Dès que nous ne sommes que nous... je t'en prie Emma... _la suppliais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. _Je sais que c'est fou, mais Emma... je ne me sens jamais aussi bien que lorsque je suis avec toi. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, de te voir sourire, t'entendre rire... Laisse-nous une chance...

- Et si... et si finalement ça ne marche pas... qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de nous, hein ? Je t'aurai perdue à jamais Regina...

- Mais pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerais pas entre nous ? Dis-moi. Parce que tu vois, on a beau se chercher à longueur de journée, on ne peut pas se passer de l'autre... et hier quand... quand nos lèvres se sont touchées... j'ai compris. J'ai compris que c'était avec toi que je voulais être. Pas avec Daniel ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais toi.

_Emma me sourit timidement et hocha la tête._

- Tu réalises quand même que... que si on se fait prendre...

- Ce sera notre secret. Et on le gardera comme tous les autres. D'accord ?

- D'accord...

_Je lui souris moi aussi et lui remis une mèche blonde par-dessus ses cheveux avant de remonter son visage et d'approcher le mien. Doucement je lui embrasse les lèvres pendant qu'elle passe une main derrière ma nuque comme pour me rapprocher d'avantage d'elle. Je souris à nouveau et je la sens sourire aussi contre mes lèvres. _

_On se met à rire en se regardant dans les yeux et je me mets à caresser sa joue de mes doigts tandis qu'elle passe ses mains autour de ma taille. _

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Maintenant qu'on est... enfin... tu vois...

_Je redescends alors de ce nuage sur lequel nous étions perchées depuis quelques secondes et me rends compte que nous n'y retournerons pas de sitôt. _

- Ben aujourd'hui y a ce brunch chez les Sanford et...

- T'es obligées d'y aller...

- Oui... je suis désolée Emma, je ne peux pas faire autrement...

- Je sais. _Me fit-elle dans un sourire. _Tu dois rentrer dans combien de temps ?

_Je regarde la montre à gousset qui se trouve dans la poche de sa veste et je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de disparaître._

- À peine 10 minutes...

- 10 minutes ? Bon ben autant en profiter alors...

_Elle me prend dans ses bras et me sers fort contre elle. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle me prend dans ses bras, cela ne dure jamais très longtemps, pas comme cette fois. De plus, cette fois-ci, j'ai senti qu'elle avait posé l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma tête et que son visage venait se coller au mien. _

- S'il n'est pas trop lorsque vous reviendrez, viens me chercher d'accord ?

- D'accord...

_Elle me déposa un baiser sur mon front qu'elle fait durer, comme si elle me disait au revoir pour la dernière fois. _

- Je compterai les heures... _lui murmurais-je ce qui la fit sourire._

- Quand à moi je vais travailler avec mon père sur la cabane du jardin, ça me fera passer le temps sinon je sens que j'ai devenir dingue à t'attendre...

_Nous nous mettons à rire légèrement avant qu'elle ne me regarde tendrement et pour la première fois, ne s'approche de moi pour initier un nouveau baiser. _

_Si je m'étais écoutée. Je serais restée là, dans ses bras, pour rester auprès d'elle et ne plus jamais la quitter. _

_Lorsque le temps fut arrivé, nous nous sommes séparées à regret et nous avons repris le chemin menant jusque chez nous. _

- Bon peut-être à toute à l'heure alors ? _me dit-elle avec un sourire rempli d'espoir sur le visage. _

- Je l'espère...

_Je lui rends son sourire qui se veut tendre mais nos yeux expriment notre peine de nous séparer. _

_Je me retourne alors et marche les quelques mètres qu'il me reste jusque chez moi._

_Lorsque je fus de retour à la maison, ma mère m'attendait déjà alors que j'avais encore, au moins, 3 minutes devant moi. _

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas ! Regina ce brunch est très important !

- Je suis là...

_Elle me prend par le bras et m'emmène à l'étage. _

- Regina il va falloir que tu grandisses bon sang ! Tu n'as plus 10 ans !

- Je sais mère, mais je ne faisais que dire à Emma que je ne passerais pas la journée avec elle...

- Et ça t'as pris tout ce temps pour le lui dire ?

- Et bien on a été faire un tour et on a discuté un peu c'est tout...

_Elle ne répond pas et me tend une robe en dentelle blanche et mauve dans lequel je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise et me fait signe de la tête d'aller dans ma chambre pour l'enfiler. _

_Après cela, elle me coiffa, me maquilla et me parfuma légèrement avant que nous ne redescendions rejoindre mon père qui nous attendait à l'entrée. _

- Vous êtes prêtes Mesdames ?

- Oui nous pouvons y aller. _Répond ma mère d'une voix ferme. _

_À partir du moment où nous sommes montés dans la voiture, le temps a commencé à me sembler long. Très long. _

_Le brunch se passait bien mais il était terriblement ennuyant. Et si pour ma mère, ce brunch était si important, c'est parce qu'elle était impatiente de me présenter au fils cadet des Sanford. Robin, â__gé de 19 ans. Un grand blond qui m'a tout l'air d'aimer la chasse comme son père._

_Ma mère, ainsi que Madame Sanford, semblaient trouver l'idée qu'un mariage entre lui et moi serait merveilleux. Moi tout cela me donnait l'envie de régurgiter. _

_D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas être la seule puisque le Robin en question paraissait embarrassé auprès de moi et ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. À chaque fois que nos mères essayait de nous rapprocher, il me disait une petite phrase de courtoisie mais regardait toujours autre part. _

_Je pense même que c'était l'une des bonnes qu'il regardait. Une jeune métisse, pas plus âgée que moi, qui servait les amuses bouches auprès des convives. Une dénommée Marianne si j'ai bien compris son prénom lorsque Madame Sandford l'a appelée. _

_À la fin de la journée, ma mère semblait enthousiasmée à l'idée de nous unir ce grand blond et moi. Et comme je ne partageais absolument pas son avis mais que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire ou le lui montrer, j'ai préférée l'ignorer lorsqu'elle disait à mon père qu'elle chance cela serait pour notre famille si je venais à devenir la prochaine Madame Sanford. Oui parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écris dans mon journal, mais la famille Sanford est l'une des familles les plus riches du pays. Ma mère est donc convaincue que je ne pourrais pas trouver meilleure situation dans les rangs de la société. _

_Lorsque nous sommes rentrés chez nous, il était plus de 21 heures. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était impossible d'espérer que mes parents me laissent sortir pour aller retrouver Emma._

_Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, qu'elle excuse aurais-je bien pu inventer ? Et puis il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublie qu'en temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas demandé. Je dois faire comme si tout était comme avant et attendre le lendemain matin pour revoir Emma.__»_

* * *

_« 14 Avril 1939,_

_Ce matin, je me lève à 6h45 comme tout lundi de la semaine, me lave, m'habille et descend prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes parents avant de les embrasser et de sortir de la maison pour aller rejoindre Emma qui m'attends devant la maison pour qu'ensemble, comme tous les jours depuis des années, nous partons à pied pour l'école. Nous n'avons qu'une demi-heure de marche et lors de matinée comme celle-ci ou il fait frais mais ensoleillé, c'est agréable. _

- Bonjour 'Gina... _me dit-elle tout sourire_

- Bonjour...

_Je lui rends son sourire et me retiens de lui sauter au cou. Tout comme elle, je présume, en voyant la lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux. _

_Nous nous prenons alors par le bras et partons en direction de l'école comme chaque jour de la semaine. _

- Alors hier, comme ça s'est passé ?

- Et bien c'était... ennuyant à mourir !

_Elle se met à rire alors que je poursuis._

- Non mais c'est vrai !

- Mais c'est parce que j'étais pas là ça !

- C'est vrai ! Mais aussi parce que ma mère complote avec Madame Sanford pour que j'épouse son fils...

- Quoi ?!

- Détends-toi... ça n'arrivera pas...

- Rigole pas avec ça ! Tu sais bien que tout ce que ta mère souhaite pour toi, arrivent !

_Alors que nous sommes en pleine forêt et que personne ne peut nous surprendre, je me tourne vers elle la plaque gentiment contre un arbre. _

- Et je te garantis que ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis à toi dorénavant et à personne d'autres, tu m'entends ? Miss râleuse...

- M'appelle pas comme ça... _fit-elle en souriant nerveusement. _

- D'accord, mais pour ça, embrasse-moi...

_Nous rapprochons nos deux visages et unissons nos lèvres tendrement durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se recule. _

- N'empêche, reconnais que ta mère obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut quand il s'agit de toi...

- c'est vrai mais... _dis-je en baissant les épaules alors qu'Emma se remet sur la route et me prend la main alors que nous nous remettons à marcher. _

- Tu vois... alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je crois que j'ai un plan...

- Je suis toute ouïe votre Altesse...

- Non je suis sérieuse ! Le fils dont je te parle, il en pince pour une autre ! Alors je suis sûre qu'il va en parler à sa propre mère, qui contactera ma mère pour lui dire que finalement ce n'est pas moi qui épouserai son fils !

- Et toi tu interviens à quel moment dans ton plan ? Parce que là ça ressemble plus à une hypothèse...

- Bah... j'ai qu'à lui téléphoner pour lui dire de le faire !

- Tu peux toujours essayer mais je suis pas sûre que ça marchera...

- Dans ce cas il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un autre plan...

- On ?

- Bah tu veux qu'on reste ensemble oui ou non ?

- Ben oui évidemment !

- Bon ben dans ce cas on le fait ensemble... dorénavant à chaque problème qui se présentera à nous, on le réglera ensemble.

- Bien My Lady.

- C'est ça, moque toi..._ lui dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule._

- Mais non je me moque pas va ! _Me lance-t-elle en posa sa main sur ma joue pour me tourner le visage et m'embrasser. _

_Arrivées au village, nous nous lâchons la main et arpentons les rues jusqu'au grand établissement qu'est notre lycée._

_Nous rejoignons alors nos 3 autres amies et nous nous préparons à passer une nouvelle journée longue et ennuyeuse. Pas que nous n'aimons pas l'école, c'est juste que nous préférons passer nos journées toutes les deux à nous balader en vélo, à profiter du soleil ou bien à aller nous baigner lorsqu'il fait assez chaud, comme samedi dernier._

_Sur le chemin du retour, nous n'avons pas traîné comme ce main car nous savions que ma mère m'attendait pour prendre le thé et que je fasse mes devoir, mais avec Emma, nous avons pris un peu d'avance en fin d'après-midi pendant le cours d'histoire, ainsi nous pourrons nous retrouver plus rapidement. _

_Vers 17 heures, mes devoir terminés et le thé prit avec ma mère, j'ai pu ressortir de chez moi. _

_Emma aidait son père dans le fond de leur jardin et je suis allée les rejoindre. _

- Bonjour Monsieur Swan... _lui fit-je dans un sourire. _

- Ah, bonjour Regina. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Bien je te remercie.

- Papa a pu rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui !

- C'est super ! Et ta maman, comment va-t-elle ?

- Oh elle ça va, elle s'occupe d'Auguste, le pauvre il a la varicelle depuis hier... _me fit Emma en aidant son père à soulever une poutrelle pour que celui-ci puisse la poncer sur des échasses. _

_Auguste est le petit frère d'Emma, il y a huit ans de différence entre eux, mais ils s'entendaient à merveille._

- Je me rappelle qu'on l'avait faite ensemble..._ lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- C'est pas étonnant... déjà à 6 ans vous étiez inséparables... _lança le père d'Emma nous faisant rire. _Au fait Regina, Emma m'a dit tu avais eu la meilleure note pour la dissertation en anglais, félicitations !

- Merci Monsieur Swan.

_Il m'offrit un sourire bienveillant avant de se mettre à travailler l'épais morceau de bois qu'il y avait devant lui. _

- On va faire un tour ? _Me proposa Emma._

- Ok !

- À plus tard Papa !

- Bye les filles, faites attention à vous, d'accord ?

- Promis !

_Nous nous éloignons dans les bois et attendons d'être sûrs de ne pas être vues avant de nous prendre par la main._

- Et ta mère, elle a dit quoi pour ta disserte ?

- Oh ben tu la connais... pour elle j'aurais pu faire mieux...

- Elle plaisante ou quoi ? Tu as eu 19... sur 20 !

- Mais ce n'est pas 20...

- Elle exagère...

- Vas-t-en lui dire...

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire tu sais...

_Nous nous mettons à rire de plus belle avant de nous prendre dans les bras une nouvelle fois. Nos étreintes me réchauffent le cœur à chaque fois. Mais à présent, Emma et moi terminons toujours en nous embrassant. _

_Chastement, jusqu'à présent, mais pour l'instant, c'est bien suffisant. Et même si c'est le début, et que je connais Emma depuis des années, cela ne me semble pas étrange. Bien au contraire, j'ai l'impression que c'est naturel. Que c'est comme cela que cela doit se passer et pas autrement. »_

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

**Voilà les loulous, j'espère que ce chapitre, malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court, vous aura tout de même plus :)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon weekend puisque l'on se retrouve lundi ). **

**Ciao et bisous à tous :')**


	3. Premier pas

**Bonsoir mes loulous, désolée pour l'heure mais croyez-moi ou non, j'étais persuadée qu'aujourd'hui on était dimanche :o... je m'explique j'ai eu un long weekend parce que je pars en vacances cette semaine alors mon oncle (chez qui je bossais en semaine) m'a dit qu'à partir de vendredi je n'étais pas obligée d'aller bosser, que je reprendrais en revenant, ainsi j'avais d'avantage de temps pour préparer tout ce qu'il me faut pour partir ;) cool non? :D... du coup avec tout ces jours de congés j'en ai oublié quel jour on était xD... heureusement que ma puce est là pour me le faire comprendre xDDD**

**Bref, ce chapitre-ci est assez court, mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupé ;)**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier pas...**

- Alors elles vécurent heureuses pour le restant de leurs jours ?

- Pas exactement... _dis-je en rigolant légèrement alors que Regina Mills me regardait peinée. _Mais vous savez, les plus belles histoires d'amour ne proviennent pas des contes de fée où le monde est beau et guimauve à souhait !

- Ah non ? _Me demande-t-elle prudemment. _

- Non... les plus belles histoires d'amour sont les plus difficiles à vivre, celles où les obstacles se succèdent mais échouent face à deux être qui s'aiment et dont rien ne peut les séparer. Et ces obstacles, rudes à franchir, deviennent progressivement une force. Et Regina et Emma en ont eu pour leur comptes, mais leur amour était si fort que rien n'auraient pu les empêcher de s'aimer...

* * *

_10 Juin 1939,_

_Ce matin, Emma et moi partons avec notre classe pour passer le weekend à Oxford. À l'Université plus précisément, afin de le visiter. Nous sommes impatientes d'y être car cela nous changera de chez nous et surtout de ma mère qui fait tout pour limité mon temps en compagnie d'Emma, inventant je ne sais quelles excuses pour me garder à la maison... mais d'un autre côté, nous aurions préféré traîner que nous deux, en amoureuses, comme nous le faisons depuis presque deux mois, sans que personnes d'autres que nous ne le sachent. _

- Regina tu vas être en retard... _me lança ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. _

- Je viens mère.

_Je prends mon bagage et m'apprête à descendre les escaliers lorsque mon père vint à moi et me prit le sac de la main en m'offrant un sourire bienveillant._

- Merci Papa...

- Je t'en prie ma chérie.

_Nous montons ensuite en voiture et je constate que la famille d'Emma est déjà partie. _

_Nous roulons une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à station ferroviaire la plus proche et nous y arrêtons. _

_Mes parents et moi sortons du véhicule et mon père prend à nouveau mon bagage puis nous nous mettons à marcher jusqu'à rejoindre le quai où mes professeures et quelqu'une de mes camarades de classe sont présentes entourées de leur familles. J'aperçois au loin Emma, accroupie devant son petit frère, lui parler doucement avant que celui-ci ne la prenne dans ses bras tandis que leurs parents discutent avec Miss Johanna, notre professeure d'Anglais. _

_Nous nous avançons vers eux et mes parents interrompent les parents d'Emma pour les saluer eux et Miss Johanna alors qu'Emma se remet debout et vint me faire une petite accolade. _

- Bonjour mon amour... _me souffle-t-elle tout bas à l'oreille sans que personne à part moi ne puisse l'entendre. _

_Elle se recule et me sourit tendrement alors je lui souris en retour avant de me tourner vers son petit frère. _

- Bonjour Auguste, comment tu vas ?

- Ben... je suis un peu triste qu'Emma parte... mais bon je comprends, elle devient grande il faut qu'elle parte faire es études !

- Quoi mais ? _Dis-je confuse en regardant Emma_

- Auguste je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Je ne pars que 2 jours... _fit Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _Pas vrai Regina qu'on sera de retour demain soir ?

- Si c'est vrai !

- Tu vois ? Aller fais-moi un câlin crapule !

_Je les vois s'étreindre à nouveau alors que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. _

- Ma chérie ?

- Oui Père ?

- Amuse-toi bien mais fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Promis Père.

_Il me prend dans ses bras à son tour brièvement et laisse sa place à ma mère qui vient réajuster la dentelle de ma robe au niveau de ma clavicule. _

- Ne te perds pas, reste bien près de tes professeures.

- Oui Mère.

- À demain soir ma chérie.

- À demain soir mère.

- Bonne route. _Me fit mon père en venant encercler ma mère par la taille._

- Merci. Au revoir...

- Au revoir ! _Me répondent-ils alors que je me tourne, bagage à la main, me dirigeant à présent vers le wagon où l'une de mes enseignantes attende que nous passions devant elle pour marquer notre présence sur son bloc note. _

_Je passe aux côtés d'Emma et sa famille et je leur souris avant de les saluer. _

- Amusez-vous bien les filles... Nous lance la mère d'Emma

- Promis !

_Nous marchons côtes-à-côtes et nous nous sourions avant de monter dans le train pour nous trouver une place l'une à côté de l'autre. _

_Le trajet ne prit qu'une heure trente. Mais il passa à une vitesse incroyable. Avec Emma, nous étions assises en face de nos amies Belle et Katherine et nous rigolions en nous racontant des histoires. _

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, nous avons pris le bus qui nous conduit jusqu'à l'université. Là-bas, nos professeures nous ont regroupées afin de nous parler. _

- Mesdemoiselles, bienvenues à Oxford. Nous comptons évidemment sur votre tact et vos bonnes manières durant ce weekend. Nous allons directement allées au campus où nous vous montrerons vos chambres, comme vous le savez déjà elles sont conçues par deux, les groupes étant déjà fait, rejoignez votre partenaire et dès que nous y serons, vous irez déposer vos affaires dans la chambre qui vous aura été attribuée. Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes puisque après nous nous réunirons à la grande salle afin de commencer la visite. Entendu mesdemoiselles ?

- Oui Miss Johanna.

- Bien, allons-y.

_Oxford est magnifique. La structure est immense, il y a plusieurs bâtiments, et tous ont été construits dans le style gothique. Une splendeur architecturale. _

- À quoi tu penses ? _Me fit Emma en me donnant un petit coup de coude._

- Que c'est magnifique...

- Je confirme... _dit-elle tout bas en me regardant affectueusement._

_Je me mets alors à rougir en comprenant que ce n'était pas aux bâtiments qu'elle faisait allusion..._

- Merci... _murmurais-je en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. _

- Bien Mesdemoiselles nous y sommes. Lorsque nous vous appellerons, ce sera pour vous donner le numéro de votre chambre.

- Vous croyez que le campus et mixte..._ souffle sournoisement Katherine faisant pouffer de rire Emma alors que Belle et moi écoutons attentivement l'institutrice et ainsi ne pas louper l'attribution de nos chambres. _

- Quoi tu comptes rencontrer un séduisant étudiant... _fit Emma discrètement avant de se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire d'avantage alors que Katherine gloussait avec_ elle.

- Peut-être bien... pas toi ?

- Pourquoi pas... s'ils sont mignons.

_Je vois du coin de l'œil Emma hausser les épaules et malgré le fait que je sais qu'elle dit cela sans le penser mais plutôt pour noyer le poisson auprès de notre amie, je me sens jalouse. _

- Regina Mills et Emma Swan, vous serez à la 203.

- Bien Madame. _Répondons-nous avant de saluer les autres pour aller déposer nos affaires. _

_Une fois dans notre chambre, qui n'est certes pas très spacieuse, mais tout de même suffisante pour deux, Emma et moi déposons chacune notre valise au pied de notre lit et aussitôt fait, nous parcourons les deux mètres qui nous séparent, puis nous nous prenons dans nos bras pour nous embrasser. _

- Ça commençait à faire long... _me dit Emma, son front posé contre le mien, les yeux fermés._

- Je suis d'accord...

_Nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois et je sens les mains d'Emma se poser sur mes joues pour me les caresser tendrement. _

_J'aime ce contact. Cette attention. C'est une des choses qui font que j'apprécie être avec Emma et qui me font croire que c'est bien avec elle que je dois être et personnes d'autres..._

- On redescend ? Pas que j'en ai envie mais vaut mieux qu'on y aille avec que quelqu'un ne vienne nous surprendre..._ me fit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille et la regardant tendrement._

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

_Nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois en y mettant tout notre cœur puis nous nous séparons à regret avant de quitter la chambre._

_La journée se passa merveilleusement bien, cet université est fantastique et j'aimerais bien y faire mais études. Bien évidemment, j'en fais part à Emma qui est complètement d'accord avec moi. Seulement, la famille d'Emma ne peut pas se le permettre, et même si je suppliais mes parents pour l'aider financièrement, je sais qu'Emma et ses parents refuseraient. Par principe. _

_Pourtant, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir faire mes études ici, avec elle..._

_Le soir venu, après nous être toutes lavées, nous avons chacune rejoint nos chambre avant que l'une de nos professeures de viennent nous souhaiter la bonne nuit. _

_Aussitôt la porte refermée, Emma et moi nous nous regardons à nouveau. Nous échangeons ce regard complice et je lui fais un signe de la tête pour qu'elle me rejoigne. _

_Lorsqu'elle s'allongea à mes côtés, Je sentie une étrange sensation dans le bas-ventre. Elle passa l'une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa doucement. _

_Bien évidemment je répondis à son baiser et me recouche sur le dos en embarquant Emma qui se penche pour rester au plus près de moi. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche et cette nouvelle sensation qui ne fait que s'intensifier..._

_Pour la première fois, je laisse ma langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres et vint provoquer les siennes. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'embrasse avec la langue mais quand je sens celle d'Emma rencontrer la mienne, cette nouvelle sensation me donne terriblement chaud et j'ai comme une envie de retirer mes vêtements. Tous mes vêtements..._

_Un son s'évade de ma bouche, un son similaire à celui que je peux sortir lorsque je mange de la bonne cuisine. C'est agréable et cela donne envie de plus car on a cette sensation de ne pas en avoir assez... _

_J'entends Emma se laisser aller à gémir de plaisir elle aussi. Et alors que sa main remonte de ma hanche à mes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher le rythme de mon cœur s'emballa et ma respiration se saccader. _

- 'Gina ? Me dit-elle inquiète en me regardant dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- C'est rien... je... je crois que j'ai envie de toi...

_Ces mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes alors qu'Emma me regardait avec des yeux ronds et que ces joues viraient aux rouges..._

- Haaaa...

_Emma était sans voix et je voyais le trouble dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'elle avait tout autant envie de moi mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé me l'avouer. _

- Mais… je veux que notre première fois soit spéciale. Qu'il n'y est que toi et moi. Dans un endroit magnifique qui signifiera pour nous deux... et surtout lorsque nous serons prêtes.

_Je lui souris et l'embrasse chastement et je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors que son front vint se collé au mien._

- Quand on sera prête..._ me souffle-t-elle avant de venir caler son visage dans mon cou pour une étreinte. _

_J'entoure sa taille de ma main avant de la remonter entre ses épaules pour la maintenir contre moi. _

_Nous restons ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Emma ne se recule._

- Où tu vas ?

- Ben je retourne dans mon lit...

- Dors avec moi... s'il te plaît...

- Oui mais demain, et puis si jamais une prof passe et qu'elle nous voit ?

- Et bien dans ce cas comme c'est toi dans mon lit, nous dirons que je pleurais parce que je n'aime pas être loin de chez moi et que tu es venue pour me réconforter mais qu'après tu t'es endormie...

- Tu penses à tout hein...

- C'est vrai... bon alors tu viens ?_ Dis-je en soulevant la couette pour l'inviter à venir me rejoindre. _

_Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit, vint s'allonger dans mon dos avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue. _

_Elle passe une main par-dessus ma taille et je la saisis afin de la remonter vers ma bouche pour la lui embrasser et nous restons ainsi. _

Unies pour ne former qu'une. »

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois-ci ! Je sais qu'il est très court, mais j'ai préféré coupé ce chapitre en 2 parties ;)**

**Vous aurez la suite jeudi :) (si tout se passe bien parce que je pars en vacance et je ne sais pas si j'aurai accès à internet jeudi :s, en tout cas, si je le peux, je le ferai !)**


	4. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Ça**** y est, après plus de deux mois sans suite (encore désolée...) voici le chapitre 4. Que j'avais tenté de faire plus long que les 2 précédents. **

**Au programme aujourd'hui, de la tendresse, un peu d'eau dans le gaz et une scène légèrement (mais vraiment léger) en rating M...**

**Dernière petite chose, je ne posterai plus qu'une fois par semaine. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers temps ni la tête à écrire... (mais rassurez-vous j'ai déjà deux chapitre pour la suite)**

**Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens...**

- Ce sont-elles fait prendre dans le même lit le lendemain ? _Me demande Regina un tantinet inquiète pour les deux héroïnes._

- Découvrons-le... _lui dis-je en tournant la page afin de me remettre à lire..._

* * *

_« 11 Juin 1939, _

_Ce matin nous avons entendu du raffut provenant du couloir, ce qui nous réveilla, bien évidement. Emma profita alors d'être à moitié réveillée pour aller se glisser dans son lit juste à temps, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Miss Johanna entra dans notre chambre. _

- Bonjour les filles... debout... _fit-elle d'une voix douce et maternelle._

_J'entends Emma grogner, ce qui me fit sourire alors que je me retourne pour saluer et remercier notre professeure d'un hochement de tête. _

_Celle-ci me sourit avant de quitter notre chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je me lève alors pour aller rejoindre Emma afin de la réveiller pour de bon._

- Aller mon amour... debout...

- Mmmmmouais ! _Fit-elle dans son oreiller, ce qui me fit littéralement craquer. _

- De mauvaise humeur le matin ?

- Mmmmm

- Très bien dans ce cas... pas de bisou alors...

- Hein ?! _Fit-elle en se retournant sur son lit pour me faire face. _Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

_Pour toute réponse, je lui souris avant de me pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser tendrement. _

- Je préfère ça..._ lui murmurais-je dans un clin d'œil qui fit monter ses yeux au ciel._

- Je suppose qu'un câlin de 5 minute est trop demandé ?

- Malheureusement oui... il faut qu'on aille se doucher et rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner...

- Hannn une douche... intéressent... _me dit-elle en laissant ses doigts caresser mon avant-bras sensuellement._

- Idiote... aller debout !_ Dis-je en m'exécutant pour l'obliger à faire de même. _

- Ohh t'es pas drôle !

_Je lui tire la langue alors que je me dirige avec mon nécessaire de toilette et du linge propre vers la porte de la chambre. _

- Ne traîne pas...

- Oui Madame...

_Après une douche qui ne dura pas plus de 5 minutes par personne, et après nous être vêtue pour cette nouvelle journée de visite, nous partîmes en groupe sous la surveillance de nos professeures et accompagnées d'un guide. _

_Et alors que nous sommes dans une salle des plus immenses, où les murs sont décorés de grandes fresque artistique, et que notre guide nous raconte l'historique d'Oxford, j'entends mon amie Katherine discuter avec Emma._

- Hier soir pendant le repas j'ai fait la connaissance d'un étudiant...

- Ah bah t'as perdu de temps dis-moi !

- Tu me connais... _fit mon amie l'air faussement hautain, faisant sourire Emma._

- Bon et alors... vas-y raconte...

- Il s'appelle Frédérique. Il a 18 ans et entame sa première année ici en droit et vient de Glasgow en Écosse...

- Et ben... t'as l'air bien renseignée à ce que je vois !

_Elles se mirent à rire discrètement pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention de nos professeurs et je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette discussion que je trouve des plus ridicules..._

- Il est vraiment trop craquant..._ dit-elle pensive avant de se tourner vers Emma l'air des plus sérieuses. _Si tu veux son meilleur ami est trèèèèèèès mignon... Je te le présenterai en allant manger ce soir !

_A ces mots je me tourne vers elle et je vois Emma embarrassée. Je ne dis rien et préfère attendre pour écouter sa réponse. _

- Heu... Katherine c'est gentil mais... non merci...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ben... heu... parce que ça sert à rien, on les reverra plus après ! _Lâcha Emma en guise d'excuses._

- Et alors ? Le courrier ça existe, les transport en commun aussi ! Parce que figure-toi qu'il passeront l'été dans un camps pas très loin de chez nous...

- Non sérieux Katherine... ça ne m'intéresse pas... et puis de toute façon on ne rentrera à l'université que dans un an et quelque... qui te dis que tu ne rencontreras personne d'ici là et que lui aussi ?

- Parce qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde... _dit-elle encore rêveuse._

- Mesdemoiselles, j'ose croire que vous débattez de cette visite et non d'autre chose...

- Heu... oui Miss Blue. _Répondirent-elles la tête baissée._

- Que je n'entende plus un mot. _Fit ma maîtresse de mathématique d'une voix ferme._

- Oui Mademoiselle... _répondirent-elles encore. _

_Lorsque nous nous sommes remises à marcher pour aller au réfectoire et y prendre notre repas, je préviens les filles que je vais aux toilettes et leur demande de me garder une place à table, et Emma sans réfléchir, prétexte qu'elle en aussi a le besoin. _

_Alors que je marchais déjà en direction des cabinets, Emma tente de me rattraper dans le couloir vide en marchant un peu plus vite. _

- 'Gina ralentis...

_Alors que personne ne nous voit elle me prends par la main mais je m'en défais rapidement. _

- T'es folle ou quoi ?! _Dis-je d'une à voix basse même si le raffut du réfectoire couvre nos voix. _Et si quelqu'un nous voyait !

_Je me remets à marcher pour entrer dans la salle de toilettes et Emma après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne me prends le bras et me retourne contre elle. _

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse prendre voilà ce qui me prend !

- C'est bon, y avait personne... calme-toi... _dit-elle en voulant se rapprocher de moi. _

- Emma arrête ! Pas ici... _dis-je encore à voix basse en me reculant d'elle pour me diriger vers l'un des cabinets. _

_Je referme la porte après avoir vu le regard d'incompréhension d'Emma._

_Une fois que j'eus terminée, je ressors et me dirige vers les éviers pour me laver les mains alors qu'Emma n'a toujours pas bougé à l'exception qu'à présent ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine_

- Je peux savoir ce que t'as ? _Me dit-elle à la limite du reproche._

- Rien.

- Si. Fait pas comme si c'était pas vrai, je le vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui va pas...

- Rien. Laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît._ Dis-je alors qu'elle se met entre la porte et moi._

- 'Gina... qu'est-ce qu'il y a... _me dit-elle plus doucement en mettant ses mains sur mes joues._

- Rien c'est... c'est Katherine... elle m'énerve !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle te parle de ce garçon qu'elle veut absolument te faire rencontrer et ça m'énerve !

- Mais pourquoi t'es fâchée contre moi ?

- Parce que ! Toi aussi là... tu... tu...

- Je quoi ?

- Tu dis rien !

- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ! Je sors toutes les excuses que j'ai en stock ! Je peux pas faire mieux !

- Et bien fais un effort !

- Un effort ? Mais c'est bon là, elle a comprit !

- J'en suis pas certaine moi ! Qui me dit qu'elle ne va quand même pas le faire et que tu vas pas tomber sous le charme de ce type ?!

- Ok je vois... franchement t'abuse Regina.

_Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et sort __de la pièce me lassant seule._

_Je ferme les yeux et soupire en me rendant compte qu'Emma a raison. Je me suis laissée emporter et je n'avais pas à lui parler comme je l'ai fait. _

_Mais ma jalousie étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas su restée calme._

_Je me remets à marcher afin de rejoindre les autres et prends place en bout de table en face d'Emma, nos amie à coté de nous. _

_Alors que tout le monde discutaient, et mangeaient à leur faim, Emma et moi n'adressons aucune parole et touchons à peine à nos assiettes. J'ai tenté de capter le regard d'Emma à plusieurs reprises mais pas une seule fois j'ai pu réussir. J'ai alors ressenti au plus profond de moi de la peine. Car j'avais blessé Emma par mes paroles et en voyant son visage j'ai pu voir qu'elle était attristée. _

_Heureusement pour nous deux, Katherine monopolisa la conversation ce qui fait que nos amies ne se rendirent compte de rien. _

_Durant l'après-midi, alors que nous continuions la visite en passant par les salle de classes, Emma ne me regarda pas une seule fois et ne m'adressa aucune parole. Ni a personne d'ailleurs. Et lorsque Katherine lui en fit la remarque, Emma prétexta qu'elle ne voulait pas de Miss Blue sur son dos et cela avait suffit à Katherine et aux autres pour la laisser tranquille. _

_En fin de journée, des brochures parlant d'Oxford nous furent donnés par notre guide qui nous informa que nous étions évidement toutes conviées à rejoindre l'université dès nos années lycées terminées. _

_Nous sommes ensuite toutes retournées au campus récupérer nos bagages afin de reprendre le bus pour notre départ. _

_Dans la chambre, Emma ne m'adresse pas un mot et plie son linge qu'elle range dans son sac soigneusement. _

- Emma, je suis désolée... _dis-je alors que je la regarde depuis que nous sommes rentrées dans notre chambre. _

_Elle ne dis rien et cela m'attriste alors je m'approche d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule._

- Emma, dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est jamais suffisant pour toi apparemment...

- Emma je m'excuse... vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme je l'ai fait... pardon.

_Je dépose mes lèvres sur son épaule doucement mais elle se recule de mon étreinte aussi sec. _

- Arrête Regina... j'en ai pas envie là...

_Elle revient vers son bagage, le ferme et le prend dans sa main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. _

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _Lançais-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte._ Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? S'il te plaît...

_Je lui dis ces mots d'une voix suppliante et m'approche à nouveau d'elle pour lui prendre la main._

_Elle regarde un moment nos mains liées avant de lever son regard sur moi. Un regard fermé._

- Que tu réalises que ta jalousie est stupide, que **tu** es stupide. Stupide de croire qu'un jour je pourrais te quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_Sur ce, elle quitte la pièce et me laisse seule avec ma solitude et une larme au bord de chaque œil. _

_Une fois que je rejoins les autres dans le bus, je me rends compte que Belle est déjà assise à côté d'Emma. Katherine m'appelle pour me signifier que je pouvais aller m'asseoir auprès d'elle, et parce que je n'avais pas d'autres choix, je part m'asseoir à ses côtés. _

_Durant le trajet, et ce même dans le train, je ne fis qu'admirer le paysage. J'entendais les conversations au loin mais n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention. _

_Arrivées à notre terminus, nous voyons déjà nos parents qui nous attendent sur le quais, impatients de nous retrouver. _

_En sortant du wagon je jette un rapide coup d'œil et aperçois le père d'Emma qui me fait un grand signe tout en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. _

- Bonjour Regina ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Monsieur Swan. Bien et vous ?

- Très bien ! À te voilà ma chérie ! _Dit-il en passant à côté de moi pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras alors que je recherchais à nouveau après mes parents . _Ça va ma puce ? _Demande-t-il à sa fille._

- Oui, oui... je suis juste fatiguée du voyage...

- Je comprends... aller viens on rentre. _Dit-il d'une voix tendre en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de sa fille et de prendre son bagage dans sa main libre._ À tout-à-l'heure Regina.

- Oui à plus tard Monsieur Swan... _lançais-je dans un sourire qu'il me rendit alors qu'Emma ne releva pas les yeux. _

_Puis j'entends une voix masculine qui m'appela. Mon père. Je me précipite alors dans ses bras et me mets à pleurer. _

- Oh ma chérie... moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir...

_Je ne pleurais pas de joie, même si j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon père, mais plutôt de tristesse car Emma m'en voulait toujours. »_

* * *

- Excusez-moi Madame Mills, mais je vais devoir faire une petite pause pour faire un tour au toilette... _dis-je en refermant le journal tout en le posant sur la table avant de me mettre debout._

- Oh oui bien sûr, faites...

- Je reviens tout de suite..._ lui dis-je dans un sourire qu'elle me rendit à moitié. _

_Dès que je revins près d'elle, elle ne perds pas de temps et me mon montre son impatience. _

- Alors ?! Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?_ Me demanda-t-elle afin de me pousser à reprendre ma lecture..._

* * *

_« 13 juin 1939,_

_Cela fait deux jours qu'Emma ne m'a pas adressé la parole. _

_Le temps anormalement pluvieux en cette saison ne m'aide pas car dans ces moment-là, ma mère ne veut pas que je sorte de la maison, à part pour aller en court.__C'est donc mon père qui m'y conduit en voiture et qui vient me rechercher. Comme d'habitude, il a proposé aux parents d'Emma de la prendre avec nous puisque son père ne le pourrait pas dû à ses horaires de travail, comme à chaque fois que le temps ne nous permet pas de nous rendre à l'école à pied._

_Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. _

_Emma me manque. **Ma** Emma me manque. Celle qui me fait sourire et rire à longueur de journée, qui me rend heureuse par un simple regard tendre, qui fait de moi la plus chanceuse lorsqu'elle me prend la main avant de déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes..._

_Je l'aime et je l'ai blessée._

_Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me pardonne._

* * *

_14 juin 1939,_

_Aujourd'hui le temps s'est amélioré, ce qui signifie qu'Emma et moi prendrons le chemin de l'école à pied, en tête à tête..._

_Dès que je sors de chez moi, je vois qu'elle en fait de même, je ralentis ma cadence pour me laisser rattraper et attends d'être à ça hauteur pour la saluer._

- Bonjour Emma...

- Hmm

_C'est déjà plus que ce qu'elle ait pu me dire en 3 jours..._

_Nous nous mettons à marcher et j'attends quelques mètres pour tenter une_ _conversation._

- Écoute Emma. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne veux plus me parler mais je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose... tu me manques.

-...

-Je suis mal sans toi et je n'aime pas que l'on soit fâchée...

- ...

- Je t'en prie dis quelque chose...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise...

- N'importe quoi...

_Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt et je tente de lui prendre la main, et à mon grand étonnement, elle ne fit rien pour me repousser. _

- Tu as douté de moi Regina... Tu as été jalouse et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi...

- J'ai agi sans réfléchir... J'avais tellement peur que Katherine finisse par trouver l'argument imparable qui ferait qu'elle te présente cet inconnu et que...

- Que je tombe irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui ?_ Fit-elle en cessant sa marche._

- Je sais pas... je te l'ai dit j'ai pas réfléchis... _lui répondis-je en lui faisant face sans pour autant lui lâcher la main._

- Ça j'avais compris. En revanche, ce que toi tu n'as pas compris, c'est que c'est de toi dont je suis tombée amoureuse...

_Je sens alors mon cœur battre comme jamais auparavant alors que je vois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. _

- Oh Emma...

_Je m'approche d'elle en posant mes mains sur ses joues et scelle mes lèvres aux siennes d'une passion qui m'étais jusqu'à présent inconnue. Elle répondit même à mon baiser en le rendant plus fiévreux à l'aide de sa langue qui vint caresser la mienne. _

_Elle pose l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos afin de rapprocher nos corps d'avantage. _

_Notre baiser dura quelques minutes et fut quelque peu épuisant car nous ne reprenions que de petites respirations entre deux baisers avant de nous séparer une fois pour toute pour reprendre correctement notre souffle. _

_Je colle mon front contre le siens et ferme les yeux. Alors que je sens un liquide chaud sur mes pouces, je me rends comptes qu'Emma pleure. _

- Je suis désolée mon amour..._ lui murmurais-je alors que je la regardais, les larmes aux bords des yeux moi aussi. _

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça...

- Je te le promets...

_Je dépose mes lèvres une nouvelle fois contre les siennes mais cette fois-ci plus doucement, chastement. _

_Nous nous remettons à marcher en direction de notre école, main dans la main, en silence mais cette fois-ci un bon silence. _

- Moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi... _lui murmurai-je avant que nous ne quittions la forêt. _

_Je la vois sourire et elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois avant de tirer sur ma main pour m'attirer à elle pour un dernier baiser._

* * *

_La journée de cours fut longue car j'avais terriblement envie qu'elle se finisse pour que je puisse retrouver les bras d'Emma. __D'ailleurs le retour me paru beaucoup trop court. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il ne fallait pas que je traîne puisque ma mère m'attendait pour prendre le thé..._

_Néanmoins, une fois fait et mes devoirs terminés, je pu aller rejoindre Emma qui était en train de jouer au badminton avec son petit frère dans leur jardin._

- Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

- Vas-y les raquettes sont là... _me dit Auguste tout sourire en me les désignant avec la sienne._

_Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, nous jouions dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant qu'Auguste ne nous annonce qu'il avait mal aux bras et que donc, par conséquent, arrêtait pour retourner dans leur maison._

- On va faire un tour ? _Me propose Emma dans un sourire tendre._

- Oui...

- Maman, avec 'Gina on va faire un tour... _Fit-elle à sa mère qui donnait un coup de balai sur son porche. _

- Très bien mais ne traînez pas de trop les filles, c'est bientôt leur du dîner... _nous dit-elle dans un sourire._

_Dès que nous fûment assez loin et à l'abri des regards, nous nous prîmes automatiquement la main en nous souriant mutuellement. _

_Alors que nous arrivons à notre point d'eau, nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe côtes-à-côtes et Emma se tourne vers moi._

_Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de passer une main douce derrière ma nuque pour ensuite se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser. _

_Je me laisse volontiers faire et progressivement je me retrouve allongée sur le dos et Emma à moitié sur moi. Nous nous embrassons, alors que la main d'Emma, qui se trouvait sur ma nuque, quitte progressivement mon cou pour glisser jusqu'à ma taille, me procurant un frisson tout au long de son trajet surtout lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ma poitrine._

_Alors que j'avais moi aussi une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière ses omoplates, je laisse à mon tour descendre ma seconde main pour la laisser glisser le long de ses côtes, sa hanche et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, terminer sa course derrière sa cuisse, provoquant alors chez elle un gémissement qui me fit fondre. _

_Je me mets alors à caresser cette peau douce qui m'étais permis d'être touchée grâce au fait que nous portions toutes les deux des robes d'été qui nous arrivaient aux dessus des genoux. _

_Je la sens gémir à nouveau alors qu'elle se met totalement au dessus de moi. Mais son poids sur moi ne me gêne pas, bien au contraire, c'est plaisant. Car j'ai envie de la sentir tout contre moi..._

- 'Gina... _me souffle-t-elle à bout de souffle_... il faut qu'on... qu'on s'arrête...

- Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle finit par reculer légèrement son visage pour encrer ses yeux, qui étaient anormalement plus sombre que d'habitude, dans les miens_

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter si tu continues à me toucher comme tu le fais...

_Ses paroles me rendirent toute... toute... je ne saurai pas le décrire mais... tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser et qu'une chaleur qui m'étais alors inconnue dans le bas de mon ventre se fit ressentir. _

_Alors pour toutes réponses, je me mis à l'embrasser, encore, avant de remonter ma main sur sa taille et donner une légère pression afin de la faire basculer sur le côté et ainsi inverser nos positions. Elle allongée, moi sur elle. _

_Nous nous embrassions encore et encore et j'avais cette sensation que jamais je ne pourrais m'arrêter. _

_Toutefois, je me souviens soudain qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de rentrer pour le dîner alors je m'arrête pour fermer les yeux et poser mon front contre le sien._

- Tu as raison... Nous devrons bientôt rentrer...

- Oui... même si ce n'est absolument pas ce dont j'ai envie de faire la tout de suite mais bon...

_Je rigole légèrement et l'entend faire de même avant de glisser mon visage à côté du sien pour une étreinte. _

_Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant de nous relever et de repartir en direction de nos maisons. _

- On se voit demain matin... _me dit-elle alors que nous nous séparons une nouvelle fois._

- Oui... à demain Emma... bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi...

_Nous nous sourions une dernière fois avant que je ne m'avance dans l'allée me menant chez moi. »_

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu...**

**A bientôt pour la suite, d'ici là, portez-vous bien.**

**MissLow**


	5. L'été approche

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'espère que ça va pour vous? Ça y est j'ai enfin fait un chapitre plus long (dans cette fic en tout cas ;) )**

**Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, celui-ci est rating M... Pourvus que ça vous plaise car c'est la première fois que je décris une telle scène en parlant à la première personne, ce qui n'est pas très évident à écrire puisqu'il s'agit là de décrire au mieux ce que vit le personnage...**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'été approche...**

_« 3 juillet 1939,_

- Emma ! Emma !

- Quoi, quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Me répondit-elle d'une voix paniquée tandis que j'accoure vers elle pour me ruer dans ses bras._

_Je me blotti alors contre son cou, ferme les yeux et la sens me serrer tout contre elle, tandis que je repensais aux événements de la matinée..._

_Ce matin il faisait un temps des plus agréable, les premiers rayons du soleil apportait déjà son lot de chaleur et les oiseaux chantaient à ma fenêtre entre-ouverte. _

_Nous avions terminé l'école depuis plus d'une semaine et je savais que ma mère m'enverrait chez ma tante pour un mois et demi à compter de la semaine prochaine. J'avais donc encore 7 jours entiers à passer auprès d'Emma avant d'en être séparée. _

_Je me suis donc levée ce matin, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de passer une belle journée à traîner avec Emma, je suis partie me laver et m'habiller avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné en compagnie de mes parents. _

- Bonjour ! _Lançais-je à mes parent, le sourire toujours dessiné sur mes lèvres._

- Bonjour ma chérie.._. Répondit mon père en me rendant mon sourire._

- Regina assieds-toi, il faut que nous parlions.

_Je m'exécute et prends donc place autour de la table et me mets à parsemer l'un de mes toasts grillés de confiture de groseilles._

- Regina j'ai eu ta tante au téléphone hier soir.

- Ah et comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien elle n'est pas des plus en forme en ce moment...

- Cela voudrait-il dire que... je ne vais pas passer l'été chez elle ?

_J'avais prononcé ses mots de manière inquiète pour ne pas montrer mon bonheur à l'idée de ne pas y aller pour rester ici auprès d'Emma, même si l'état de santé de ma tante m'inquiétait tout de même..._

- Non. À vrai dire cela veut dire que tu iras toujours mais que je t'accompagnerai pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Ah très bien... nous prendrons donc le train ensemble la semaine prochaine ?

- Non. Nous partons demain matin.

- Quoi mais...

- J'aurais aimé partir dès aujourd'hui mais..._ elle jeta un regard à mon père qui hocha de la tête._ Ton père voudrait te voir encore une journée avant votre séparation...

_Je me doutais que c'est ce que mon père lui avait dit, mais je me doutais aussi qu'il l'avait fait pour que je puisse être encore avec Emma une journée parce qu'il sait qu'elle est moi sommes inséparable, même s'il ignore tout de notre réelle relation, mais à mon avis ma mère n'a pas dû en croire un traître mot. Mais peu importe, j'avais encore un jour... _

_Un jour._

_Cela me coupa l'appétit. Je demanda donc exceptionnellement à quitter la table et mon père m'y autorisa. Je sors donc de chez moi et cours jusqu'à la maison d'Emma où je frappe contre le bois encadrant le moustiquaire de l'entrée. _

- Oh bonjour Regina !

- Bonjour Madame Swan.

- Je suppose que tu cherches après Emma ?

- Oui...

- Elle est à la rivière depuis que le soleil s'est levé...

- Très bien, merci Madame Swan.

- Je t'en prie ma chérie, à plus tard..._ me dit-elle dans un sourire que je lui rendit aussitôt, poliment_

- Oui à plus tard ! _Lui dis-je avant de faire demi-tour pour me remettre à courir._

_C'est donc en courant le plus vite que mon corps me le permettais, qu'au bout de 10 minutes j'arrivais enfin à notre point d'eau. Et alors que je n'avais pas encore passé la petite dune de verdure, je criais le nom d'Emma à plein poumon..._

* * *

- Ma puce dis-moi ce qu'il y a...

_Alors que je me mettais à pleurer contre le buste de mon Emma, je sentais que l'une de ses mains passait derrière ma tête et la caressait tendrement pour me réconforter._

- Chut... calme-toi je suis là... ça va aller...

- Non... _dis-je en sanglotant. _

_Elle ne dit plus rien et me laisse me calmer dans ses bras durant quelques minutes avant que je ne respire une grande bouffée d'air afin de lui révéler la raison de ma tristesse._

_Je la prends par la main et nous allons nous asseoir au bord de la rivière à notre endroit habituel._

_Emma, tout comme moi, aime venir ici. C'est ici qu'elle réfléchit le mieux et qu'elle peut laisser son inspiration artistique se dessiner sur la toile, car depuis très jeune Emma est une peintre hors paire. _

- C'est à cause de ma mère... _commençais-je timidement alors que je la vois déjà secouer légèrement la tête._

- Je l'aurais juré... qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Elle part demain avec moi chez ma tante.

- Elle part avec toi ? Elle veut vraiment avoir un œil sur toi, c'est fou !

- Oui...

- Attends... t'as bien dit demain ?

- Oui. _Dis-je en baissant le regard._

- Non... tu... tu ne devais partir que la semaine prochaine !

- Je sais...

_Je relève la tête et vois alors la tristesse traverser les yeux d'Emma avant que des larmes ne viennent embuer son regard. _

_Je me remets à pleurer moi aussi alors que nous nous prenons chacune dans nos bras tout en nous serrant très fort. Comme si demeurer ainsi nous permettrait de ne jamais nous quitter. _

- Pourquoi elle fait ça...

- Ma tante est souffrante... et comme c'est sa sœur elle veut m'accompagner pour prendre soin d'elle...

- Elle peut pas y aller sans toi... Et puis ton oncle, il est toujours en vie, il peut pas en prendre soin lui?

- Si seulement... Oh Emma tu vas tellement me manquer...

- Toi aussi mon amour...

_Nous nous regardons et posons chacune nos mains sur les joues de l'autre avant de nous avancer pour nous embrasser tendrement. _

_Mais ce baiser est comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il nous fait souffrir car nous savons que ce sera l'un des derniers avant bien longtemps. _

_Des larmes s'échappent à nouveau de mes yeux pour s'écouler sur mes joues et ainsi humidifier les mains d'Emma et sans grande surprises, je sens ses larmes sur les miennes. _

_Nous restons plusieurs minutes assises l'une en face de l'autre, et collée à l'autre sans dire un mot._

_Que dire de toute manière ? Nous aurons beau imaginer tout les stratagèmes possible il nous est impossible de nous échapper quelque part. Nous n'avons pas le choix et nous le savons. Aujourd'hui sera notre dernière journée ensemble avant des semaines._

- Il faut qu'on en profite... ne restons pas plantées là, viens.

_Elle se lève et me tend les mains pour m'aider à me relever aussi. Ensuite elle récupère son matériel et nous repartons en direction de chez nous, là-bas, elle me demande d'aller chercher mon vélo et de l'attendre. _

_Je m'exécute donc et l'attends devant chez elle avec ma bicyclette. Je la vois approcher par le petit sentier qui mène à son jardin avec son propre vélo._

- Viens, j'ai une idée.

_Nous montons alors sur nos vélos et je la suis. _

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Passer une journée qu'on ne risque pas d'oublier de sitôt...

_Elle me sourit et je le lui rends volontiers alors que nous nous mettons à pédaler plus rapidement. _

_Au bout d'une bonne heure de route, nous nous sommes arrêtées dans une petite taverne qui servait aussi des repas durant le temps de midi. _

_Nous prenons place en terrasse et un serveur vint nous donner à chacune un menu. _

- Heum Emma... _lui soufflais-je en faisant attention à ce que personne ne nous écoute._

- Hmm ?_ Me fit-elle alors qu'elle semble parcourir la carte des repas._

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...

- Ne t'en fais pas, moi j'en ai.

- Je te les rendrai... _dis-je un peu honteuse._

- T'en fais pas, je t'invite. _M'assura-t-elle dans un sourire tendre._

_N'ayant pas déjeuné, et parce qu'il était midi trente, nous avons chacune prit un plat du jour avec soupe du jardin. Et j'avoue que ce fut un véritable délice._

_Après notre repas, nous sommes reparties nous balader tranquillement, profitant de cette journée tout simplement._

_Nous avons fait quelques arrêts dans des boutiques de vêtements ou nous nous amusions à essayer tout ce qui nous passait sous la main, et plus ridicule était la tenue, plus gros était notre fou rire lorsque nous nous affichions l'une devant l'autre._

_Mais alors qu'Emma était dans sa cabine d'essayage, moi dans la mienne, et que j'essayais une tenue que nous n'avions pas encore tentée, je me dis que l'occasion était trop belle._

- Emma ? _Lançais-je à voix basses en espérant qu'elle m'entende._

- Oui ?

- Tu peux venir deux secondes s'il te plaît ?

- Ouais attends j'enlève ce corset qui m'étouffe et j'enfile ma robe, j'arrive.

_Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais accouder sur la cloison de la cabine, la main dans mes cheveux._

- Alors qu'est ce qui...

_Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, car lorsqu'elle me vit, sa bouche resta bloquée pour former un O parfait. _

- 'Gina... _souffle-t-elle me faisant sourire malicieusement. _

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? _Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle ne cesse d'admirer mes courbes sous cet ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noir. _

- T'as pas idée...

_Je me redresse alors et fit un geste suggestif avec mon index pour l'inciter à s'approcher de moi. _

- Viens-là... _murmurais-je alors qu'elle s'exécutait._

_Je passe mes mains autour de son cou pour les joindre derrière sa nuque afin de nous rapprocher d'avantage alors que ses mains à elle ce pose sur ma taille dénudée._

- Tu es tellement belle... _me souffle-t-elle en me regardant tendrement dans les yeux. _

_Je lui sourit amoureusement avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. _

_Mais la délicatesse laisse très vite place à la passion et notre baiser s'intensifie lorsque nos langues se touche pour une danse des plus érotiques. _

_Nous gémissons en chœur mais le moins fort possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupesons sur nous. _

_Je me sens reculer et butter contre le miroir derrière moi alors qu'elle quitte mes lèvres pour venir embrasser ma joue, ma mâchoire, mon cou. Laissant sa langue traîner le long de ce parcours, je ferme les yeux et enfouis l'une des mes mains dans sa chevelure blonde tandis que je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et ma respiration se saccader. _

_Elle colle son corps d'avantage au miens si ce n'est possible et ses mains se retrouvent de plus en plus au sud de ma taille. _

_Je ne pense plus, ni à ce qui pourrait nous arriver si quelqu'un nous tomberait dessus, ni au fait que cette journée est notre dernière avant longtemps, ni à ma mère qui sans le savoir sera la cause de mon cœur blessé, ni au fait que ne plus voir Emma tout les jours me fera me sentir seule au monde et incomplète. _

_Je savoure cet instant des plus osés que nous partageons alors que je sens sa langue titiller le lobe de mon oreille avant qu'elle ne me murmure :_

- 'Gina... arrête-moi car j'en serais incapable...

_Cette voix rauque qu'elle utilise me fait frissonner de tout mon être. _

_J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud._

_La pièce me semble alors suffocante et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, gémir de plaisir. _

_J'ai envie d'Emma, là, maintenant. _

_J'ai envie de ses doigts parcourant ma peau, sa langue humidifier chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. _

_J'ai envie de la sentir sur moi. Tout comme l'autre jour où nous étions dans l'herbe et que son poids ne me semblait pas lourd mais plutôt réconfortant, sécurisant. _

_J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, la sueur de son abdomen mêlé à la mienne, sa respiration difficile à reprendre se mélanger à la mienne._

_J'ai envie de la sentir en moi. Là où depuis plusieurs semaines, une sensation de bien-être m'appelle depuis mon bas ventre. _

_J'ai envie de crier son nom dans un gémissement de plaisir, mais aussi j'ai envie de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. _

_J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime et de lui montrer. _

_J'ai envie de lui procurer le même plaisir qu'elle me fait ressentir à chaque fois que ses mains se posent sur moi. _

_Je n'ai pas la force de l'arrêter alors qu'elle remonte de mon abdomen pour contourner ma poitrine de la paume de ses mains. _

- Oh Emma...

_Je souffle ces mots sans pouvoir les contrôler. De toute manière je n'en ai pas l'envie. _

_Je prends mes mains et encadre son visage pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Et je l'embrasse. Ce baiser est fiévreux et exprime clairement notre envie, qui lui, ne demande qu'à être assouvi._

_Le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, nous nous regardons, et je peux m'apercevoir que ses joues sont rougies et que la couleur de ses yeux, d'habitude émeraude, s'est dégradé pour atteindre une couleur plus sombre. _

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici... sinon je pourrais plus m'arrêter..._ me dit-elle alors qu'elle se recule._

- Non reste...

- 'Gina... pas ici... j'ai pas envie que notre première fois se fasse ici, comme ça. Je veux... je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et c'est pas ça...

_Elle se recule encore tout en me détaillant entièrement une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser derrière le rideau. Me laissant seule dans ma cabine, plus frustrée que jamais._

_Je respire plusieurs fois tout en me ventilant avec mes mains, car je le sens, mes joues sont en feu. À vrai dire, mon corps entier est en feu. _

_Je me rhabille et sors de la cabine quelques minutes plus tard pour m'apercevoir qu'elle m'attendait à la sortie du magasin. Je salue gentiment la gérante qui semble faire ses compte et franchi la porte pour rejoindre Emma. _

_Nous remontons sur nos vélos et reprenons notre route en silence. Plus d'une fois nous nous sommes lancées un regard complice tout en nous souriant tendrement._

_Nous nous arrêtons devant une supérette et elle me demande de rester à l'extérieur, qu'elle n'en a pas pour très longtemps. _

_Une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard je la vois ressortir avec deux énormes sac en tissus. Elle les suspend sur les deux poignées de son guidon et me dit que nous pouvons y aller. _

_Nous passons devant l'église et je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà presque 16 heures. Que la journée est passée vite. _

- Où allons-nous maintenant ?

- Ça te dit qu'on retourne au point d'eau ?

- Entendu.

_Nous nous remettons alors à rouler pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions près de chez nous. Pour éviter de passer devant chez nous, nous empruntons un sentier dans la forêt et roulons encore 5 petites minutes avant d'arriver à destination. _

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes... _lançais-je alors qu'Emma pose son vélo contre un arbre._

_Je l'imite très vite tandis qu'elle fouille dans l'un de ses sacs. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

_Je la vois alors me sourire avant de déposer les sacs sur le sol._

- Retourne-toi, ferme les yeux et ne triche pas.

- Quoi mais...

- S'il te plaît. C'est une surprise...

- Très bien...

_Je m'exécute alors et attend patiemment son accord pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Puis je senti sa main prendre la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts. J'ouvre donc les yeux et tourna la tête pour la voir me sourire alors qu'elle m'incite à faire demi tour en tirant sur ma main._

_Je vois donc, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de reporter mon attention sur cette nappe bordeaux étalée sur le sol, entre deux assiettes en carton blanc, de la nourriture : du pain, saucisson, fromage, raisin et de belles fraises rouges. _

- J'ai voulu acheter une bouteille de vin mais le vendeur à grillé que j'étais mineure... du coup je nous ai pris une petite bouteille de soda chacune...

- Emma c'est parfait...

- On mange ?_ Me demande-t-elle dans un doux sourire._

- Avec plaisir.

_Nous nous allongeons l'une à côté de l'autre mais nous nous accoudons tout de même pour pouvoir mieux ingérer les aliments. _

_Nous discutons de choses banales, comme le temps superbe que nous avons eu aujourd'hui, nous nous remémorons du serveur de ce midi qui à chaque passante ne se gênait pas pour reluquer son arrière-train. Tout cela en nous délectant de notre repas de fortune. _

_Et même si ce n'est qu'un petit pic-nique improvisé, c'est le meilleur repas auquel j'ai assisté de toute ma vie. _

- T'as une miette de pain là. _Me dit-elle en désignant ses propres lèvres tout en regardant les miennes._

_J'effleure alors ma bouche mais elle se mit légèrement à rire avant de se pencher sur moi_

- Non pas ce coté... _me dit-elle alors que son pouce vient caresser ma peau._

_Cette miette enlevée, elle ne retire pour autant pas sa main. Ces yeux ancrés dans les miens, je ressens ce désir qui m'avait envahit toute entière dans la cabine d'essayage pour refaire surface là, maintenant. _

- Emma..._ soufflais-je alors que je passe l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. _

_Étant l'une à côté de l'autre, elle s'approche rapidement de moi alors que je me laisse m'allonger. Nos corps se chevauchent alors et nos lèvres se scellent. _

_Je n'ai qu'une envie et je ferai tout pour l'assouvir, car je le sais, Emma ressent la même chose que moi. Nous nous connaissons suffisamment savoir dire que cette étape est importante et qu'ils ne faut donc rien précipiter pour ne rien gâcher. Mais comment le pourrions-nous ? Nous nous aimons, et pour nous c'est ce qui compte le plus à nos yeux. _

_Je sens ses mains se poser ici et là de mon corps alors que les miennes agrippent lentement mais sûrement la robe d'Emma afin de progressivement la remonter pour qu'Emma n'est plus qu'à passer ses bras et sa tête... _

_Une fois fait, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux gourmands de détailler ce corps qui est le sien. Cette peau claire et lisse laisse les muscles d'Emma se dessiner parfaitement sur son abdomen. Quelques grain de beauté sur ses bras et au dessus de son nombril mais ce n'est que pour la valoriser encore plus à mes yeux. Elle est parfaite. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à la contempler mais je peux lire de la gêne dans ses yeux alors qu'elle est assise sur mes cuisses._

_Je me redresse alors et vint embrasser ce ventre chaud et doux tendit que mes mains caressent sa taille puis l'entièreté de son dos délicatement. _

_Que je l'aime._

_Je sens ses mains se fondre dans mes cheveux alors que sa joue vient se coller au sommet de ma tête tandis que je dépose de tendre baiser dans le creux de ses seins._

- 'Gina... _souffle-t-elle et je sens mon cœur s'emballer à ce doux murmure._

_Je me décolle d'elle et plonge mon regard dans le sien, tendrement, je la vois me sourire alors je lui souris à mon tour avant qu'elle ne vienne zipper l'arrière de ma robe._

_Je retire mes bras et laisse retomber ma robe sur mon bas ventre tandis que je vois les pupilles de ses yeux se grossirent et se noircirent à la vue de ma poitrine cachée sous mon soutient-gorge. Je la voit même se lécher inconsciemment mais sensuellement les lèvres d'impatience._

_J'arrête donc son calvaire en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres. Je défais mon sous-vêtement dans mon dos avant de retirer mes brettelles pour ainsi me retrouver plus dénuder qu'elle sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je me décide ensuite à prendre ses mains et de venir les déposer sur ma poitrine. Je l'entends à peine gémir de cette nouvelle sensation puisque moi-même je n'ai pu me retenir de gémir. Ses mains sont légèrement glacées, comme elles les ont toujours été, à l'inverse de moi qui les aies toujours eues chaudes, mais cela ne me dérange nullement. Bien au contraire, cela ne fait qu'accroître mon désir._

_Alors que je me rallonge, je défais à présent son soutient gorge et un bras à la fois, elle fait passer ses brettelles. Un peu précipitée dans ses gestes mais je la comprends, je suis tout autant pressée d'elle de m'offrir à elle et d'en retour découvrir ce corps qui est le sien tout comme ce désir nouveau qui s'est emparée de nous et qui ne veut plus nous quitter. _

_Mes mains à présent dans son dos, je reviens tendrement vers sa poitrine sans jamais délaisser sa peau complètement. Je ne veux plus la quitter. Je veux demeurer ici auprès d'elle sans jamais devoir nous séparer. _

_Je l'aime tellement. _

_Elle quitte mon visage pour redescendre progressivement sur mes seins et je la sens timide quand au baiser qu'elle me déverse alors que mes mains sont pleinement plongées dans sa chevelure dorée. _

_Ce désir ne cesse d'évoluer et ne demande qu'une seule chose : être parfaitement assouvit. _

_Je laisse Emma aller à son rythme et continuer ses baiser sur ma poitrine mais, et même si j'adore ça, mon bas ventre réclame plus. _

_Je prends alors son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément, l'obligeant ainsi à remonter à mon niveau avant que je ne la bascule sur le côté pour inverser nos position. _

_Je me retrouve donc sur elle. _

_Et j'en profite pour aller lui embrasser la joue, son cou, sa clavicule pour enfin terminer ma course sur l'un de ses seins tandis que ma main caresse sa cuisse et ne remonte vers son entre-jambe. _

_Je ne sais absolument pas comment me vint cette idée. Car je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais. Je me laisse tout simplement guidée par mon instinct et mon envie. Alors que ma main se dépose sur l'élastique de sa culotte, je la regarde, incertaine, mais elle me regarde et me sourit tout en acquiesçant de la tête avant de m'embrasser. Ce que je comprends alors être une autorisation pour aller plus loin. _

_Je laisse donc glisser ma main sous sa culotte et découvre avec excitation que son entre-jambe en humide à souhait, un peu comme le mien quand je suis dans mon lit et que je repense à elle. _

_Découvrir le sexe féminin n'est pas une découverte en soit puisque en possédant un_ _moi-même, je pars déjà sur une bonne base. Et même si j'aime me faire du bien de temps en temps, il s'agit tout de même ici de faire plaisir à Emma. Et même si j'aime certaine chose il n'est pas certain qu'il en soit de même pour elle. _

_Je me décide tout de même à me jeter à l'eau et de laisser mon majeur pénétrer son vagin. _

_Doucement tout de même pour ne pas lui faire mal et alors que ne nous nous embrassons, elle gémit dans ma bouche, augmentant une nouvelle fois mon excitation. Je la pénètre alors un peu plus, tout en douceur et décide d'ajouter mon indexe dans la manœuvre et pousse toujours un peu plus loin mais justement j'ai peur d'y avoir été trop loin puisqu'elle se recule de notre baiser pour lancer un cri plus strident, j'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal. _

- Emma ?

_Je suis paniquée, et ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je veux donc retirer mes doigts et je découvre que ceux-ci sont légèrement ensanglantés. _

- Tu saignes...

_Je l'entends rire tout en reprenant son souffle avant qu'elle prenne mon visage pour m'embrasser. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite alors qu'elle me regarde avec ses yeux qui exprime tout l'amour qu'elle peut ressentir à mon égard. _

- C'est normal 'Gina... tu ne savais pas que la première fois on saignerait ?

- Non j'en savait rien... je savais qu'il fallait y aller tout doucement mais je ne savais pas que c'était à cause de ça...

- T'en fais pas c'est juste parce que c'est la première fois...

- Tu as mal ?

- Ça va... ça passe...

- Ah...

- C'est une bonne douleur crois-moi... et même si cette fois ça nous fait mal, dis-toi que c'est juste la première fois... après on pourrait le faire autant qu'on le veut sans jamais avoir mal..._ me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil mais je me sens tout de même coupable de lui avoir causé cette douleur._ Hey... ça va je t'assure. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non ! Je veux dire non... j'ai peur de...

- D'avoir mal toi aussi ? Si tu veux on peut remettre ça une prochaine fois...

- Non je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête et attendre à je ne sais quand... J'ai envie de toi... et si tu dis que c'est une bonne douleur et bien dans ce cas je n'ai pas peur pour moi.

_Elle me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau pour ensuite approcher ces lèvres de mon oreille. _

- Tu veux continuer ou qu'on inverse ?

_Je ne réponds rien et ferme les yeux car sa voix suaves me fait frémir. Je l'embrasse alors tandis que ma main retourne à son entre-jambe._

_J'y vais toujours aussi doucement et laisse mes doigts exercer ce va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle et les gémissement qui en découle m'indique que je lui fait à présent du bien._

_C'est jouissif. _

_Jouissif de procurer un tel plaisir à l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde. Durant plusieurs minutes je laisse mes doigts contrôler notre échange alors que nos lèvres sont toujours scellées. J'accélère peu à peu mon rythme tout en faisant attention et je sens son vagin se contracter progressivement autour de mes doigts. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse une nouvelle fois à voix haute, électrisant tout mon être. _

_Je la sens quelque peu épuisée et pour ne pas mentir, mon bras me lance légèrement. Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'y suis pas habituée ? Je l'espère car j'ai tellement envie de lui faire plaisir. _

_Alors que je suis allongée sur elle et que ma joue repose sur sa poitrine, j'entends son cœur battre à toute vitesse et je peux voir que les poils de ses bras se sont hérissés. Je souris alors contre sa peau avant qu'elle ne me dépose un baiser sur ma tête. _

- Prête à devenir une femme toi aussi ? _Me demande-t-elle tout en me caressant les cheveux tendrement. _

_Je me redresse alors et lui dépose un doux baiser entre les siens en signe d'approbation. _

_Nous nous embrassons alors tendrement avant que je ne me sente chavirer sur le côté pour me retrouver à nouveaux sous-elle. _

_Et tandis que nous continuons à nous embrasser, je sens sa main passer sous ma robe pour rejoindre mon intimité. _

_J'angoisse un peu à l'idée d'avoir mal mais je connais Emma. Je sais que je ne veux qu'elle pour ça. Car elle le mérite. Je sais qu'elle sera douce et patiente, parce qu'elle m'aime. Tout comme moi je l'aime._

_Alors que je sens deux de ces doigts entrer en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher un petit gémissement sortir de ma bouche et alors qu'elle s'enfonce un peu plus avant de repartir pour revenir doucement, je la sens forcer un peu plus, tout en douceur elle arrive à gagner quelques centimètres et c'est là que je ressens cette douleur dont elle faisait allusion. Elle revient une nouvelle fois et là cette douleur s'amplifie je bascule ma tête légèrement en arrière et ne peut retenir un cri de douleur se glisser entre mes lèvres. _

_J'ai mal c'est vrai mais c'est supportable. Cependant j'ai chaud terriblement chaud. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je ressens l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Je passe alors une main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher à moi alors que je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant qu'elle ne réponde à mon baiser tandis que ces doigts reparte à la découverte de mon intimité. _

_Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais connaître un tel plaisir charnel. Toutes ces sensations qui se mélangent. L'envie, la soif, le corps qui tremble, la chair de poule qui traverse tout mon être, le manque d'oxygène, ... l'amour. _

- Je t'aime mon amour. _Me dit-elle alors qu'à son tour elle vint s'allonger sur moi tandis que je reprends petit-à-petit mes esprits. _

- Je t'aime bien plus encore...

_Elle rit légèrement et je l'enveloppe de mes bras pour lui caresser le dos et les cheveux alors qu'elle me caresse le bras, tendrement. _

_Nous sommes restées dans cette position plusieurs minutes mais je ne saurais dire combien. _

_Nous commençons à attraper froid alors nous décidons de nous rhabiller. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre à gousset et constate qu'il est déjà presque 19 heures. _

_Nos parents vont nous tuer car nous avons louper le dîner. Mais nous cela nous est_ bien égale.

_Ceci était notre dernière journée en amoureuses avant notre séparation, et qu'importe ce que dira ma mère, elle ne pourra pas la gâcher. _

- Bon, va falloir qu'on rentre je suppose.. _me dit-elle alors qu'elle remballe ce qui reste de notre repas._

- Oui..._ murmurais-je, à regret de devoir lui répondre. _

_Alors qu'elle a fini et avant que nous nous dirigions vers nos vélos pour reprendre la route, elle m'attrape la main pour me faire pivoter vers elle et ainsi m'embrasser passionnément._

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

- Seulement si tu me promets que toi non plus tu n'oublieras pas.

- Je te le promets ma' Gina.

_Nous scellons cette promesse par un doux baiser avant qu'elle ne prenne dans ses bras. _

_Nous nous décidons enfin à nous séparer et reprenons notre chemin nous menant chez nous. _

_Une fois en face de nos maison, nous redescendons de nos bicyclettes, nous nous lançons un dernier regard avant que je n'entende la voix de ma mère qui m'appelle depuis notre porche. _

- Regina Mills, as-tu une seule idée de l'heure qu'il peut être ?

- Oui Maman...

_Je dépose mon vélo à côté de marches de bois décorant mon entrée et je n'ose pas levée la tête pour faire face à ma mère. Une fois la porte fermée je vois mon père au milieu de l'entrée et ma mère le rejoint. _

- Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Emma nous avons été nous balader toute la journée et le temps est passer à une vitesse qu'on ne voyait pas défiler les heures. Je suis désolée...

_Même si je ne l'étais absolument pas. _

- As-tu mangé quelque chose ? _Me demande gentiment mon père. _

- Oui...

- Dans ce cas dans ta chambre. _Me lance ma mère d'une voix glaciale me faisant comprendre que j'étais punie et qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher._

_Je monte alors sans broncher, me dirige vers ma chambre, passe dans ma salle de bain et décide tout de même de m'accorder un brin de toilette. _

_Je décide aussi de faire tremper ma culotte qui était légèrement ensanglanté pour la nuit avant de me mettre en pyjama et de me diriger vers mon lit. _

_Une fois allongée je souris de toutes mes dents tout en repensant à cette magnifique journée. _

_Puis je me mets à pleurer. Car cette journée était la dernière en compagnie d'Emma avant je ne sais combien. »_

_TBC..._


	6. Et s'éternise

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous... J'espère que vous vous portez bien?**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos dernière reviews et vos message d'encouragement. Ça me touche énormément et m'aide à avancer, alors merci à vous. Qui que vous soyez, d'où vous soyez, merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles.**

**Le dernier chapitre vous a plu et j'en suis ravie ! J'avais peur que la scène M ne soit pas assez claire, détaillée ou assez bien décrite :s... mais cela vous a plu apparemment et c'est le principal !**

**Nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent malheureusement, mais je devais m'arrêter à la fin, qui attention je vous préviens, risque d'être quelque peu frustrante... **

**Mais ne me frapper pas tout de suite... attendez de lire et on reparlera plus bas ;)**

**Alors bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Et s'éternise... **

- Alors elles ont été séparées durant tout l'été ? _Me demande Regina apparemment très intriguée par l'histoire. _

- Et oui...

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Et bien lisons-le... _Lui fit-je dans un nouveau sourire alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. _

* * *

_« 4 juillet 1939,_

_Ce matin ma mère vint me réveiller aux aurores. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour me laver et alors que ma mère sortait de ma chambre elle m'annonce de ne pas traîner car nous partions dans l'heure. _

_Je rentre donc dans la pièce, et c'est à ce moment-là que ma domestique décide pour venir mais en passant par l'autre porte. _

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills. _Me fit-elle dans un sourire. _

- Bonjour Louise. _Lui répondit-je poliment. _

- Je vous apporte vos nouvelle serviette de bain.

- Merci beaucoup.

_Cette femme est domestique dans ma famille depuis que nous avons emménagés ici. Je la connais donc depuis que je suis toute petite, elle m'a vu grandir et à su m'épauler lorsque ma mère se montrait trop sévère envers moi. Pour moi elle fait partie de la famille._

_Alors que je me fais couler un bain et que je commence à me déshabiller, je vois du coin de l'œil que Louise a trouvé la bassine contenant ma culotte d'hier..._

- Ho heu...

- Vous avez votre période Mademoiselle ?

- Heu non...

_J'aurais pu lui dire que oui mais elle me connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi mentir ? Enfin je ne comptais pas lui dire la vérité non plus..._

- J'ai fait une chute hier et je suis retombée sur mes fesses...

_Je lui dis ces mots en étant la plus embarrassée du monde et elle me sourit tendrement._

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ne vous en faite pas, je m'en occupe.

- Merci Louise.

_Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce alors que je m'allonge dans ma baignoire, l'esprit tranquille, car je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle ira répéter à ma mère. _

_10 minutes plus tard, je sors de là, m'habille, me coiffe et descends rejoindre mes parents. _

- Ah enfin te voilà, mange quelque chose vite fait nous partons.

- Déjà ? Mais il est à peine 7 heures...

- Et j'aurais déjà voulu que nous soyons parties.

_Le ton froid et détaché de ma mère ne m'étonne guère mais m'attriste. Elle pourrait essayer de comprendre que pour moi ce n'est pas évident de devoir partir. Même si ce n'est que temporaire..._

_Je ne fais donc que grignoter un croissant au beurre avec une demi tasse de café tandis que les domestiques charges nos bagages dans la voiture. _

_Dès que j'eus terminé, je m'empresse de quitter la table afin d'aller frapper à la maison d'à côté mais à peine ai-je franchi le seuil de l'entrée, que ma mère m'appelle depuis la voiture. _

- Ça y est, tu as terminé ?! Aller monte en voiture, nous allons finir par être en retard pour notre train.

_Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à la maison d'Emma, et à contre cœur ferme les yeux avant de me diriger vers notre véhicule pour m'asseoir auprès de mon père. _

_Durant le trajet j'entends ma mère donner les dernières instructions à mon père concernant les tâches des domestiques afin de ne pas laisser la maison tomber en lambeaux. _

_Arrivés à la gare. Notre chauffeur embarque nos valises pour les mettre dans notre compartiment tandis que mon père me prend dans ses bras tendrement. _

_- Essaye tout de même de profiter ma fille, je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi Papa..._

_Il me dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne avant que je ne suive ma mère pour monter dans le train._

* * *

_Lorsque nous entrons en gare de Canterbury, une voiture avec chauffeur nous attend. Sans doute l'un des domestiques de ma tante, il prend nos bagage et nous roulons encore une petite demi-heure jusqu'au domaine où je passerai mon été. _

_Il est vrai que l'endroit est magnifique et très bien entretenu, il y a des jardins fleuri, de grandes étendues d'herbes et le manoir en lui même fait au moins le double de ma propre maison... pas étonnant cependant, ma tante à épousé un aristocrate. _

- Tiens-toi droite. _Me fit ma mère alors que nous sortons de la voiture. _

- Cora, Regina, bienvenues !

- Richard... comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Comme toujours !

_Alors que ma mère et mon oncle se font la bise, je vois une femme plus âgée que ma mère à l'entrée de la maison. _

- Angela... Que fais-tu là... tu dois te reposer !

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'accueillir ma petite sœur ?

_Ma mère s'avance pour prendre ma tante dans ses bras tandis que mon oncle s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans les siens._

- Ah Regina, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

- Merci...

- Quel âge as-tu à présent ?

- Presque 17 ans mon Oncle...

- Déjà... ah la la

_Alors que nous nous avançons vers l'entrée ma tante m'attends les bras ouverts. _

- La voilà...

- Bonjour ma Tante...

- Viens-là !

_Elle me prends dans ses bras pour une petite étreinte avant de me sourire bien gentiment. _

_Cela faisait quelques temps que je ne les avaient pas vus, mais même si cela me fait plaisir, je n'ai pas envie de rester. Pas ici, du moins pas sans Emma à mes côtés. _

_Mon oncle nous fit le tour de la propriété et j'avoue que tout est d'une splendeur. J'ai eu droit à une chambre avec ma propre salle de bain, pour ne pas changer de chez moi, à la différence que cette fois ma mère dormait dans celle d'à côté._

_À la fin de la journée, après notre dîner, et alors que le soleil allait se coucher, je me suis éclipsée pour aller m'asseoir sur un banc qui décorait le jardin. _

_Là je me suis mise à écrire sur une feuille blanche que j'avais pu trouver dans le cabinet de ma chambre. _

_« Mon Amour, _

_J'aurais tellement aimé te voir une dernière fois avant mon départ mais ma mère ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion..._

_Je t'écris cette lettre depuis le jardin de ma tante, devant la fontaine. Le bruit calme des jets d'eau me rappelle notre endroit à la rivière, qui me remémore sans cesse notre soirée d'hier... quelle belle soirée. _

_À défaut de te voir, je t'écris car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je demanderai à un domestique d'envoyer mes lettres par la poste. J'espère que tu les recevras. _

_Tu me manques, je t'aime. _

_Ta 'Gina... »_

_Je plie alors ma lettre et retourne dans le manoir où je demande à mon oncle une enveloppe pour y insérer la lettre avant d'y écrire l'adresse d'Emma et celle de ma tante au verso. Je précise à mon oncle que c'est pour ma meilleure amie et il me sourit tendrement avant de me dire « Elle est comme ta soeur, j'imagine... ». Je lui mens en répondant un petit oui et cela le fait rire quelque peu. Il me donne alors gentiment l'enveloppe et me propose lui-même de demander à l'un de ses domestique pour la poster. Je lui sourit poliment et quitte son bureau avant d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à ma tante et ma mère qui boivent une tisane, assises dans le jardin d'hiver._

- Oh au fait Regina, demain t'attend une belle journée. _Me dit ma mère gentiment mais je sais que cela signifie que je vais m'ennuyer à mourir et qu'elle ne prend cet air que parce que nous sommes en présence de ma tante. _

_Je leur sourit poliment et monte me coucher. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir._

* * *

_5 juillet 1939, _

_Aujourd'hui, alors que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je fut réveillée par ma mère qui m'indiqua que nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse car il fait un temps superbe à l'extérieur. _

_Je me lève, me lave en vitesse, et m'apprête. Le temps semble passer au ralenti ici._

_De la journée, ma tante et ma mère n'ont fait que m'apprendre les "bonnes manières" même si je les connaissais déjà. Mais apparemment cela n'était pas du niveau de l'aristocratie. _

_J'étais donc partie pour le repas avec le foulard de soie qui me retenait à ma chaise, la marche avec l'encyclopédie sur ma tête, les talons haut, vertigineux même, ainsi que des cours de dictions. Encore et encore. _

_À croire que je vivais jusqu'à présent dans une grotte et que je ne savais rien à propos du monde de la "civilisé" comme le dit si bien ma mère._

* * *

_6 Juillet 1939,_

_Alors que je finissais de déjeuner, que ma mère et ma tante regardaient l'album photo de leur enfance dans la véranda en riant aux éclats de leur souvenirs, la gouvernante s'approche de moi et me tend un plateau d'argent où reposait une enveloppe. _

- Mademoiselle Mills, une enveloppe est arrivée ce matin pour vous._ Me dit-elle dans un sourire. _

_Je souris de toutes mes dents en me doutant bien qu'il ne devrait s'agir que de la réponse d'Emma. Je la remercie donc et sors de table avant que ma mère ne s'en aperçoive. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit à plat ventre alors que mes mains s'empressait à ouvrir cette enveloppe. _

_**« Mon Amour,**_

_**À moi aussi tu me manques. Je t'avoue que j'étais trop déçue de ne pas avoir pu te voir une dernière fois moi aussi. **_

_**Mais lorsque j'ai reçue ta lettre hier matin, mon cœur s'est emballé. J'avais peur de rester sans nouvelle de toi pendant tout l'été. Je commençais déjà à déprimer... **_

_**Ce n'est pas le même ici sans toi. C'est le premier été que nous passons séparées et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Mes parents me dises que je peux toujours m'amuser avec Auguste mais c'est qu'un gamin ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de lui ? **_

_**Soit...**_

_**J'espère que tu te plais tout de même las-bas, décris-moi l'endroit, ça doit être magnifique...**_

_**Moi je t'écris depuis notre point d'eau. Et oui, quelle belle soirée, inoubliable. Je me languis de la prochaine fois où je pourrai te prendre dans mes bras alors que nous serons toutes les deux ici, assises sur l'herbe, à contempler notre rivière, à écouter son courant paisible, à entendre le chant des oiseaux, car sans toi ils n'ont pas la même sonorité, sans toi je ne suis rien 'Gina, je ne vis que lorsque je suis auprès de toi. **_

_**Alors j'attends avec impatience ton retour mon Amour. **_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Ton Emma. »**_

_Alors que je termine de lire sa lettre, je ferme les yeux et serre sa lettre contre mon cœur. Je l'aime. Et cette simple lettre, ensoleillera ma journée. Je glisse alors la lettre dans_ _mon journal et le cache bien en dessous de mes linges pour ne pas que ma mère tombe dessus. _

_Je m'approche ensuite du bureau qui est installé dans ma chambre et commence à répondre à Emma._

« Mon Amour,

_Que je te comprends... la vie n'est pas la même quand je ne suis pas à tes côtés, tout me paraient fade et le temps semble s'être arrêté._

_Ma mère et ma tante se sont accordées pour charger mes journées de leçon de maintien. Je n'ai commencé qu'hier mais j'ai déjà eu ma dose..._

_J'espère que de ton côté tu arrives tout de même à t'amuser avec ton petit frère, il est adorable et je sais que tu l'adores... Alors amuses-toi, profites... fais-le pour nous deux..._

_Tu me demandais de te décrire le domaine où je suis et je ne vais te mentir en disant que j'ai l'impression de vivre dans la demeure du Roi George... Tout est grand, les pièces, les baignoires, les jardins... Je crois avoir compté un peu plus de 15 fontaines, mais je n'en suis pas certaine... _

_Tout cela pour te dire que j'ai beau avoir de l'espace autour de moi, je me sens quand même enfermée, prise au piège. Car je suis ici et non pas avec toi. _

_Je t'aime mon Amour,_

_Ta 'Gina. »_

_Je plie ma lettre et l'insère dans une nouvelle enveloppe, y mets nos adresses puis redescends pour la donner au domestique qui s'était chargé de la dernière. Je sens mon cœur se bomber de bonheur à l'idée de commencer cette nouvelle routine entre Emma et moi mais alors que j'étais sur mon petit nuage, ma mère me rappelle à l'ordre en me disant que nous sortons pour aller en ville. Super. »_

* * *

- Que c'est romantique... _me fit Regina d'un air rêveuse alors que je lui souriait tendrement. _

_Oui elle a raison, notre histoire a été romantique mais pas que, alors je me remets à lire tandis qu'elle soupire de bien-être..._

* * *

_« 15 juillet 1939,_

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Et alors que je me prépare pour une sortie équestre, en compagnie de ma mère qui a décidé de m'apprendre comment se tenir sur un cheval avec toute la grâce qui nous accoutumait, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. _

- Oui ? _Répondis-je alors que je ferme les derniers boutons de ma veste devant mon miroir. _

- Mademoiselle Mills, une nouvelle lettre est arrivée pour vous. _Me fit la gouvernante dans un sourire. _

- Merci Greta.

- Je vous en prie. Oh et bon anniversaire Mademoiselle.

- Merci beaucoup.

_Nous nous sourions une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce et ne me laisse en tête-à-tête avec ma lettre. _

**« Joyeux anniversaire mon Amour...**

**J'aurais tellement aimé être auprès de toi en ce jour si spécial... **

**Je t'aurais acheté des fleurs, des lys, celles que tu aimes tant. Je t'aurais emmené dans un beau restaurant, nous nous serions baladées main dans la main dans la forêt, à rire, puis nous aurions été à notre point d'eau où je t'aurais fait l'amour passionnément... parce que je t'aime.**

**Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Je te le promets. Dès que tu reviendras on se fera une journée rien que pour toi. **

**Tu me manques tellement mon Amour, je t'aime. **

**Ton Emma. »**

_Je ne cesse de sourire et je sans mes joues se rougir alors que cette lettre me réchauffe le cœur. Que je l'aime. _

_Je glisse cette nouvelle lettre dans mon journal, comme je le fait tout les trois jours, à chaque nouvelle lettre d'Emma. Puis je descends les escaliers et m'apprête pour cette nouvelle journée en compagnie de ma mère. Mais rien de ce qu'elle pourra me dire ne gâchera cette journée. Rien._

* * *

_3 août 1939,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour ici ! Demain avec mère nous rentrons à la maison, enfin ! _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me rendre plus heureuse car je vais finalement retrouver mon Emma. Que le temps m'a sembler long loin d'elle, une éternité. _

_Dernière journée et ma tante qui avaient repris des couleurs au fil des jours semble aujourd'hui triste. J'imagine que c'est à l'idée que nous partons demain._

_Je suis donc devant la fontaine afin d'écrire une dernière lettre à Emma pour lui exprimer mon impatience qui atteint ses limites..._

_« Mon Amour,_

_Dernier jour loin de toi, demain nous serons enfin réunie ! Une dernière nuit à passer loin de toi et nous pourrons enfin être ensemble. Je sens que les dernières heures qui me séparent de toi seront les plus longues de ma vie. _

_Je t'embrasse bien fort et te dis à toute à l'heure mon Amour, car cette lettre te parviendra sûrement avant moi... _

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta 'Gina. »_

* * *

_4 août 1939,_

_Ca y est, enfin ! Aujourd'hui est le jour où je quitte cet endroit pour retrouver les bras d'Emma ! Je commençais à croire que ce jour ne viendrait jamais ! _

_Et pourtant nous y voilà, Greta termine de boucler mes valises alors que je t'écris, Journal, comme presque tout les jours. Toi mon confident, celui qui connaît tout mes secrets._

_J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je reverrai ainsi mon père, car il me manque également. Je crois qu'en faite j'aurais préféré partir avec lui plutôt que ma mère... Soit ! _

_Rien ne pourra m'enlever mon sourire de mes lèvres aujourd'hui. Rien. Car enfin je vais enfin pouvoir revivre._

_-_ Mademoiselle Mills, il est temps de descendre. _Me fit la gouvernante dans un sourire poli mais je lis dans son regard un peu de tristesse._

_Je m'approche donc d'elle et la prends dans mes bras._

- Vous allez me manquez aussi Greta. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

_Elle me serre dans ses bras à son tour avant de nous séparer, une petite larme au coin de l'oeil._

- Je l'ai fait avec plaisir Mademoiselle. Prenez soin de vous.

- Je vous en fait la promesse. Prenez soin de vous aussi.

_On se sourit une nouvelle fois qu'un autre domestique ne vienne prendre mes bagages et que je ne descende les escaliers pour aller déjeuner en compagnie de ma mère, sa sœur et mon oncle, une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route._

_Durant le repas, ma tante me dit à quel point elle est fière de mes progrès car pour elle je suis devenue une vrai Lady. Même si ça m'est égale, je lui sourit et la remercie._

_A la fin du repas, alors que nous finissions le dessert, la sonnette de l'entrée retenti dans l'enceinte de la demeure._

- Qui cela pourrait être? _Fit mon oncle en s'essuyant le bord de la bouche avec sa serviette alors que l'un des domestiques n'entre dans la pièce suivit de mon père. Mon Père !_

- Papa?

- Henry_? Firent les trois adultes alors que je voyais mon père dans sa tenue de Colonel._

- Bonjour à vous. Je suis désolé d'arriver sans prévenir mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je manquais de temps.

- Et bien ? Parle Henry ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ S'impatiente ma mère._

- Nous sommes entrés en guerre contre l'Allemagne. Le devoir m'appel. Etant Colonel, la procédure est que je vous mette à l'abris. Nous partons donc pour Londres au plus vite.

_Quand j'entendis les mots de mon père, mon monde s'est comme.. effondré. Je ne rentre pas chez chez moi. Je ne rentre pas auprès de mon Emma, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Cette nouvelle me retourne le cœur alors que je me sens perdre connaissance..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Bon d'accord je mérite qu'on me frappe... mais pas trop fort s'il vous plaît... sinon après je ne serai plus en état de vous écrire la suite, qui arrivera la semaine prochaine ;)... alors allez-y mollo hein... vous savez que de toute manière j'aime les happy ending alors... patience et surtout, please, ayez pitiez...**

**Bon aller je vous laisse, à bientôt, prenez soin de vous !**

**Bye, MissLow.**

**PS: Mon seul plaisir est de partager mes histoires avec vous et je n'en tire aucun profit ;) Alors toutes review est la bienvenue ! Car sachez qu'elle nourrit mon imagination :) Bisous !**


End file.
